Silent Hearts
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Et si toutes vos craintes et vos espoirs s'incarnaient de manière indifférente en ce monde, que feriez vous ?" Il le regarda surpris par une telle question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Il aurait du. KomuixReever, présence de quelques OC.


**Hello et me voilà de nouveau taraudée par une fic et qui me paralyse énormément que ce soit sur le Sacrifice que sur His favorite, le second oneshot des symphonie de mots. Alors autant le rédiger pour qu'il ne m'embête plus.. Si vous saviez le nombre de fic qui parfois me paralyse ou attendent que je les recopie voir les écrie... mais parfois, elle sont plus fortes que tout, comme celle ci.. Alors la voilà...**

**Voici Silent hearts, une fic qui quand j'y pense croise Inception voir Sucker Punch et D gray man.. Comment.. Ah vous allez voir... XD Ah quoi vous attendre ? Magie très spéciale, après guerre (oui... Pour changer ), cinq Oc (pas plus, promis ), Du KomuixReever, un tit coma ( pas une disparition promis ) , douleur psycho (encore ).**

**Ainsi rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hoshino sensei, mis à part l'idée,, Miki, Rafael et Nathanaël, Alice et Dorian ^^**

**Voilà ^^**

Chapitre 1 : Silent dolls

_Ils étaient dos à dos. Ils se couvraient l'un l'autre dans ce couloir cent fois parcouru et dépourvus de tout secret depuis longtemps à leurs yeux. Deux marionnettes du destin et qui d'eux dépendaient le reste. Ils ne failliraient pas. Ils ne se le permettraient pas. Non assurément. Il échangea un regard avec son partenaire d'un jour. Qui lui sourit. Et ne vit pas l'homme qui derrière son regard le visait. Il eut un sourire en retour. S'il était étonnamment doué, niveau armes, il semblerait qu'il y avait des lacunes dans son attention. Heureusement que lui le surveillait. Il étendit la main qui enlaçait le pistolet et tira. Laissant la mort s'entrelacer à la destinée de l'homme en face de lui qui s'effondra au sol en un tourbillonnement gracieux d'étoffes. La mort avait, étrangement quelque chose d'étonnamment beau dans cette chute, cet instant infini où le sol irrémédiablement appelait pour jamais les corps. Pas le sang qui s'élançait en l'air et venait maculer le jour et le sol. Pas la rivière en laquelle ils baignaient et que certaines de leurs plaies venaient irriguer aussi, doucement, insidieusement. Caressant leurs joues, leurs vêtements anciennement immaculés et que leurs mains d'hommes de papier venaient ré la mort en elle-même. Oh non, pas du tout. Elle avait quelque chose d'horrible, un goût de ténèbres et d'horreur qui venaient se perdre en leurs propres bouches, eux ses messagers d'un soir. Qui pouvait les faire douter même de son sens tant elle était horrible et terrible. Mais elle avait un sens. Une fin. Et ils le savaient trop bien. Ne devaient pas se laisser aller à l'oublier._

_Pour sauver ceux dont les armes n'avaient jamais entachées leurs mains. Pas comme eux. Dont l'un connaissait les ordres de verser le sang et l'autre celui de le verser sans intermédiaire. Ils sentaient en leurs mains atrocement le poids qu'elles étaient. Mais ils savaient l'un l'autre qu'ils devaient se dresser, verser le sang pour que d'autres puissent survivre. Que tous puissent être à l'abri sans craindre que des ennemis ne viennent les cueillir et les abattent eux sans dé gardiens de leurs songes, leur vie balbutiante et emplie d'un espoir à nul autre pareil. Tandis que là bas, au loin, pour le salut de l'humanité se battaient ceux qui le monde étaient destinés à sauver. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se produisait là d'y penser l'un l'autre. Par peur de s'effondrer en songeant à leurs amis communs, leurs proches que les armes avaient appelés au front et dont ils ne pouvaient eux que se contenter de diminuer le nombre d'ennemis pendant que ceux que les armes dédaignaient fuyaient sans crainte d'être attaqués en cet assaut final qui de temps en temps faisait trembler les frondaisons de ce lieu, leur faisant miroiter la violence d'un combat qui les faisaient frissonner un court instant avant qu'il ne se replongent dans la violence de leurs combats se rappelant brusquement pour qui ils se battaient aussi âprement, de toutes leurs forces. Même si personne ne les avait jamais attendu sur ce front. Résolus à se battre jusqu'à la toute fin. Pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. La vie, pure et belle, la vie libre et débarrassée de tous ses pleurs que le Comte avait crée. Quitte à tuer tous les Broker qu'il enverrait pour massacrer le plus de gens alentour. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Absolument aucune._

_Un peu de fumée vint se jeter à ses narines et l'arracher douloureusement du monde de ses pensées. Ainsi qu'un sourire un peu narquois qu'il lui connaissait très bien. Et qui lui fit s'exclamer, ne pouvant malgré la tragédie qui se dessinait en l'air retenir le sourire un peu agacé par son attitude de grand enfant qui ici aussi s'exaltait en l'air à l'idée de l'avoir sauvé une fois de plus :_

_« Ne faites pas trop le malin, Grand Intendant... »_

_Grand Intendant qui ne se départit pas un instant de son sourire mais reporta le regard sur les hommes furieux qui débouchaient de la fente qui perçait le mur extérieur de la Congrégation et qui lui faisait face et braqua sa propre arme, ce fusil qu'il lui avait vu quelque fois lorsque des garçons s'approchaient trop près de Lenalee, sur chacun d'entre eux. Six coups. Six fumées. Six corps qui vinrent se déposer en douceur dans un tourbillon de couleurs et d'étoffes dans la rivière en écueil dans lequel viendraient peut être se heurter les survivants du prochain brasier qui n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher en ces pièges mortels mais lents que l'Intendant avait dressé tout autour de la Congrégation, ses multiples explosifs, redoutables. Précis, affûtés comme une excellente lame. Et comme sa manière de viser, claire et douce. Une danse de mort implacable qui avait quelque chose de fascinant. Qui faisait de lui un ange des ténèbres. Quand lui en arborait un air d'ange de mort blonds comme les blés._

_Il s'arracha de sa contemplation et de ses pensées une fois de plus et s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'aile qui lui était allouée. Ce couloir adjacent au leur où attendaient des Komulin tout près de les détruire et réduire déjà en grande partie leur nombre. Mais il y en avait qui échappaient à leurs surveillances constantes. Toujours. Bien lui en prit. Car déjà ils se ruaient vers lui avec l'envie de le réduire en cendres. Il sourit. Les bras tentateurs de la mort ne le tentaient que peu. Pas alors que tant de gens comptaient sur eux deux. Et de nouveau l'arme lança son appel déchirant alentour au moment même où le fusil de son compagnon d'armes ce soir lançait le sien. En chœur. A l'unisson. Chantant le requiem éternel de la vie qui se taisait. Presque malgré eux. Il y avait de quoi après coup en être écœuré._

_« Je tenais à vous rappeler, Commandant que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait sauver quinze fois ce soir... »_

_Il sourit doucement reconnaissant. Komui avait l'art et la manière de l'empêcher de se laisser aller dans des tourments sombres. Dans des regrets de conscience à l'idée de tuer une fois de plus. En plus de s'épauler de leurs armes, il épaulaient leurs âmes en ne se laissant ni l'un ni l'autre sombrer dans leurs remords, leurs inquiétudes, leurs ne comptait que la voix de l'autre et leurs ennemis. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Que leur complicité qui sauvait leurs armes du tourment et les empêchait de sentir trop fort leurs poids en leurs la danse de la mort éternelle et dont ils étaient l'un l'autre les partenaires. Qu'ils commençaient à connaître. Et qui lui fit s'exclamer alors que de nouveaux ennemis comme une marée qui jamais ne cessait se ruait vers eux à nouveau et que tous deux se paraient de nouveau de leurs armes de mort :_

_« Pas besoin du rappel.. Laissez moi croire que je vaux mieux que vous en attention..._

_-S'il n'y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir, je me tiens à votre entière disposition » Rit en retour Komui. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire et ses mots alors que taquin il s'exclama en retour en ce jeu de chamaillerie étrange sur un champs de bataille mai qui leur permettait de tenir tous deux, eux qui s'étaient toujours soutenu par là même si l'un l'autre aurait préféré mourir que le reconnaître à voix-haute :_

_« Vous êtes bien urbain..._

_-Toujours, Commandant, toujours..._

_- C'est cela que je suis sensé affronter ? Ces deux fous qui parlent ? »_

_Tous deux dans un bel ensemble tournèrent leurs regards vers l'homme qui se croyant assez bien protégé par un charme d'invisibilité que les détecteurs n'avaient pas remarqué (peut être le premier signe de défaillance des Komulin ) avait cru franchir sans attirer l'attention de personne. Mais qui venait de se trahir et d'être trahi par celui-ci maintenant que les sorts annihilant toute magie de Cross entraient en vigueur dans cette part de la Congrégation. Leurs lèvres vinrent exhaler le même sourire. En voilà un qui allait vite comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer deux ennemis. Et avant que lui n'ait même pu tirer un seul coup ils étendirent leurs armes dans un bel ensemble et tirèrent. Ensemble. Implacablement. Pas de regrets, pas de remords à avoir. Ce n'était pas cela qui sauverait Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, tous les Exorcistes. Et ils le savaient très bien. Même si le poids de l'arme une fois de plus en leurs mains se faisaient sentir. Mais il n'était pas temps d'y penser. Ils reportèrent presque au même moment leurs regards vers leurs coins respectifs, faisant assez confiance à l'autre pour savoir qu'il veillerait à la perfection sur ce qui venait derrière lui._

_Ils étaient comme deux parties d'un tout, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un. Comme si ils se battaient depuis toujours ensemble. Ce qui au fond n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité, eux qui avait traversé tant de moments durs et heureux, tant de disputes et de dossiers, mais aussi des moments de complicité dans la folie même. C'était comme la continuation d'un tout, qu'ils deviennent l'arme de l'autre. Une arme contre la mort, contre le désespoir alors que de nouveau la voix taquine de Komui vint le chercher alors qu'au loin le sol à nouveau trembla et qu'une vague de chaleur vint effleurer son dos, signe que l'explosion venait d'avoir lieu :_

_« Alors cela fait quoi d'être traité de fou, au même titre que moi ? »_

_Comme si il avait su d'instinct qu'il valait mieux parler maintenant alors que de nouveau en leurs âmes aurait pu se jeter le soucis des leurs, ceux pour qui ils avaient refusé ce que d'autres pouvait accepter. C'était pour les protéger qu'ils s'étaient porté volontaire quand Luberrier avait cherché des volontaires. En même temps, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient levés en même temps et s'étaient exprimé ensemble. Avant de se regarder surpris l'un l'autre et de s'être souri. Sans malice, sans taquinerie. Simplement. Le regard de deux hommes prêts à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et lutter ensemble, de front, là où personne ne les attendait. Liés par une promesse commune que Lenalee avait exigé d'eux en larmes alors que les ennemis n'étaient plus si loin d'eux. Qu'ils lui reviennent tout deux en vie. Et qu'ils s'étaient juré de faire vivre et d'incarner._

_Eux qui tentait de sauver les leurs comme souvent on les avait sauvé eux. Eux qui savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids si des akumas s'aventuraient par là. Mais qui contre des Broker savaient bien pouvoir tenir encore un peu, surtout que les pièges posés par Komui avant eux et leurs passage si chèrement défendu contribuaient grandement à les affaiblir et réduire leur nombre. Eux qui se sauvaient l'un l'autre, ne se laissait pas aller à sombrer. Comme ils étaient. L'un raisonnable, l'autre non. Les deux se taquinant. Amenant la continuité dans le changement, la continuité rassurante comme les bras de leur foyer qu'ils défendaient à corps et cris, la promesse que rien ne changeait, qu'ils ressentaient toujours au milieu du combat, qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se briser. Et ses mots le firent sourire alors qu'une fois de plus l'ennemi fondait sur eux et que vifs l'un comme l'autre achevaient les hommes un brin enflammés qui se ruaient tout de même vers eux. Comme une sorte de pitié universelle, qu'importait le camp. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur cela. Il n'avait pas de sentiments à avoir, pas d'état d'âme. C'était eux ou ce serait les leurs. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, et tous les autres déjà bien occupés à se battre, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé non plus, des scientifiques, des cuisiniers, des gens innocents même. Alors qu'eux étaient la corruption même au nom de l'argent... Pourtant détruire tant de vies, au fond ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui avait jamais plu de toute manière... Mais c'était le sacrifice nécessaire de la guerre. Il eut un soupir douloureux. Et choisit de s'immerger dans la conversation que lui offrait comme rempart Komui. Comme à chaque fois._

_« Je prends cela comme un honneur, Grand Intendant. Il semblerait donc que l'on me reconnaisse un peu du génie qui est vôtre, pour me mettre à égalité avec vous..._

_Nouveau rire. Apaisant au milieu des tourmentes qu'ils créaient. Une mélodie de vie au sein de celle de la mort. Remplacée par des mots alors que de nouveau l'Intendant tirait, comme pour couvrir le son de mort qu'il émettait :_

_-Je ne nierais jamais que vous êtes brillant, Commandant. Et je suis heureux qu'enfin quelqu'un reconnaisse que vous l'êtes aussi. J'avais peur que vous souffriez toujours la comparaison..._

_Ce fut son tour de rire. Et de répandre la mort qui fondait sur eux à nouveau avant qu'il ne s'exclama, le dernier ennemi abattu :_

_-Vous vous inquiétez trop, je crois..._

_-Vous ne m'apprenez rien, là..._

_Sa voix n'était plus si riante. Un brin inquiète. Il reporta son regard vers lui. Pour le voir dévisager le fond du couloir, une brume d'angoisse franchissant le passage de ses yeux sombres profitant d'une accalmie de son côté comme du leur, la première depuis environ 1 heure 30._

_-Elle va bien. Ils vont tous bien. Tout ira bien. Elle n'aura pas d'ennemis supplémentaire pour le eux non plus. Vous et moi on a œuvré en ce sens. Ne l'oubliez pas. »_

_Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre où va son angoisse, vers qui se tourne ses sentiments, malgré ses efforts. L'amour fraternel, l'inquiétude du chef de guerre, de l'Intendant veillant sur chacun depuis longtemps sans jamais laisser personne veiller sur lui ou bien de loin est plus forte que tout. Mais il ne devait pas le laisser sombrer en lui-même. Sous peine d'y sombrer lui-même une fois de plus. Alors il se faisait porte parole des autres même s'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Lui offrait les mots dont il savait que Komui avait besoin. Et qui l'amenèrent à ramener son regard vers lui et lui adresser un sourire incertain, ses yeux emplis de l'envie de croire en ces moindres mots mais sachant qu'ils ne contenaient aucune part de la vérité.Il devait rallumer l'espoir au point qu'il se raccrocha à lui définitivement. Comme lui-même se raccrochait désespérément à Komui. Ce soir comme depuis longtemps. Pour le sauver, l'aider, comme il l'aidait depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha de lui, laissant tomber imprudemment son arme, oubliant tout le reste l'espace d'un instant, s'avançant jusqu'à Komui surpris qui s'exclama, décontenancé :_

_« Co..Commandant votre arme..._

_Il déposa ses mains sur ses tempes pour le forcer à plonger son regard dans le sien et murmura doucement, lentement pour laisser ses mots imprégner la moindre parcelle de son âme en cette langue qu'il lui savait natale ses mots d'espoir comme d'autre donneraient un salut et une lumière inattendu au monde :_

_-Tout ira bien, Grand Intendant, je vous le promets...Bientôt tout ceci sera loin derrière nous. Ce sera du passé.Le Comte ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Plus personne ne souffrira jamais de ses agissements. L'innocence cessera de taillader la vie de tant de gens. La Congrégation cessera d'exister en tant que telle. Vous serez enfin libre. Ni Lenalee ni vous n'auront plus jamais à se salir les mains. N'aurez plus jamais à travailler de la sorte. Ne serez plus jamais harcelé de ma part. Vous pourrez oublier le poids du sang, de la mort du commandement, de la peur. Vous pourrez vivre à nouveau, vous promener, parcourir le monde sans craindre d'être arrêté, même. Vous pourrez cesser de vous inquiéter autant pour Lenalee. Tout ce dont vous rêviez, plus rien ne le retiendra. Vous pourrez être vous même. Plus rien ne vous attachera. Plus jamais. Vous pourrez enfin oublier, vous reposer. Il ne faut pas que vous l'oubliez d'accord ? »_

_Ses yeux soutenaient les siens sans faillir. Noir plongé dans l'abysse de ses yeux bleus. Qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'affronter, pour une fois dans sa vie, de se perdre dans ses orbes noires sans perdre la tête comme d'instinct il avait toujours cru que cela dont il voyait à présent toute la beauté mystérieuse qui s'y perdait dans ce noir plein de nuance. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait cette pensée ni pourquoi elle y venait. Il y aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Oui, assurément. Face à ce regard sombre presque entièrement transporté par l'espoir réveillé à présent alors qu'il acquiesça doucement avec une certaine retenue malgré tout, une étrange impression qu'il voulait fuir son regard. Comme s'il craignait qu'il y lit quelque chose. Étrange. Mais surtout était là le plus important... Ces yeux luisaient en un accord silencieux de ses mots, avec un brin de reconnaissance. Il s'autorisa un sourire en retour et s'apprêtait à le taquiner pour chasser les dernière bribes d'inquiétude qui embrasaient son regard lorsque subitement.. _

_Un grésillement dans leurs casques à l'un comme l'autre. Le monde se figea alentour. Ils échangèrent un regard incrédule et surpris à ce son incongru. En même temps que cela réveilla en eux un étrange sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée d'entendre ce son sans rien de plus._

_« Vous croyez que...Murmura Reever incrédule. Ne pouvant chasser le pire, subitement, craignant un accident, une terrible mort qui aurait coupé la communication. Mais Komui lui intima le silence d'un doigt sur les lèvres et lui murmura en retour, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres voulu rassurant :_

_-Cela m'avait fait exactement la même chose le jour où notre ancien Qg avait été attaqué.. Et pourtant vous êtes toujours vivant, non ? Alors ne les enterrez pas trop vite d'accord ?_

_-Oh je vois.. » ne put que murmurer Reever en retour. Décontenancé par ce doigt sur ses lèvres. Et un peu rasséréné par les mots de Komui à son tour. Même si dans son regard luisait les même émotions et même inquiétudes. Mais il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à l'espoir allumé alors que presque d'un instinct militaire, comme ayant l'impression d'être contemplé par ceux qui essayaient de les appeler, il reprit sa position initiale, dans le dos de Komui, récupérant au passage son arme. Au moment même où le grésillement fut remplacé par une voix qu'ils accompagnèrent de soupirs soulagés ainsi que d'un sourire de la part de Komui d'un air de dire « Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? » auquel il ne put qu'adresser faussement agacé un mouvement de l'index lui indiquant de se méfier de lui auquel Komui ne lui put que lui rendre un sourire rayonnant qui le fit sursauter et l'ébranler un peu en lui-même, pour il ne savait quelle raison :_

_« Epervier à Rossignol. M'entendez vous ? »_

_La voix de l'inspecteur Luberrier. S'adressant à Komui. Ce qui au fond ne l'étonnait même pas. C'était presque comme s'il n'existait pas, pour lui...C'était presque vexant, d'ailleurs.. Mais logique, Luberrier connaissait mieux Komui que lui après tout..Et il était des deux le supérieur hiérarchique...Il ne devait pas l'oublier jamais, à aucun prix.. Mais...dans quelques mois, quand tout serait fini, ce ne serait plus le cas, non... ?.Surpris il s'arrêta. Oui, et ? Parfois, il ne se comprenait, mais alors pas le moins du monde.. et alors qu'il se perdait en ses pensées surprenantes, face à lui Komui leva les yeux au ciel agacé en lui adressant un regard complice qu'il ne put que comprendre, eux que ses noms de code avaient amusé depuis le début et qui s'en amusaient à ses dépens encore et qui le fit pouffer doucement, chassant son étonnement aussi rapidement qu'il était paru en tentant de les étouffer et de conserver un certain sérieux alors que Komui, qui ne l'aidait en rien en souriant de plus belle s'exclama :_

_« A la perfection, Epervier. Nous sommes tout ouï._

_-Les oiseaux ont tous regagné le nid, je répète les oiseaux ont tous regagné le nid. Autorisation de vous envoler. »_

_Ce fut là encore plus difficile de ne pas s'empêcher de rire. A la fois de soulagement,et face à la situation proprement ridicule des ils se continrent, leurs regard s'accrochant l'un à l'autre en leur rires silencieux et pétillant que seuls leurs yeux s'exprimaient, complices là où on les attendait pas du tout. Luberrier, assurément ne comprendrait pas ce rire libérateur, ni même à quoi celui-ci servait. A les empêcher de s'effondrer, les protéger, alléger l'arme entre leurs mains. Il croirait que l'on se moquait de lui et de son message quand en réalité, on le louait. En grande partie. Car il y avait une part qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à accepter. Et qu'un regard à Komui ne fit que confirmer, lui qui le regardait à présent avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard, l'air de le provoquer pour savoir s'il allait se dérober maintenant que l'on lui permettait ou non. Et une légère inquiétude de savoir qu'il était le seul à vouloir prendre une décision peut être insensée pour l'autre. Mais c'était très mal le connaître. Et il allait le lui prouver. Son sourire s'accentua. Et il s'exclama subitement à l'intention de Luberrier sans intermédiaire :_

_« Autorisation que nous refusons, pour le moment Épervier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes subitement sans activité que cela ne sera plus le cas dans quelques minutes. Et notre tâche est de limiter le nombre d'ennemis, non seulement pour les oiseaux enfuis à présent aussi mais pour les aigles supposés sauver le nid. Nous nous voyons donc dans l'obligation de refuser... »_

_Et Komui de retenir à grand peine un rire, à son tour mis en difficulté comme Reever l'avait été peu de temps auparavant, ce qui était à ses yeux un juste retour des choses avec en son regard une lueur de fierté qu'il se soit porté ainsi aux devants et même l'air un peu heureux de se savoir non abandonné, de ne pas agir de manière irraisonnée pour lui aussi. Ce qui le fit murmurer doucement en chinois à son intention :_

_« Comme si je pouvais vous abandonner et les abandonner eux..._

_Et ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Komui alors que la voix de Luberrier résonna de nouveau, laissant presque deviner sur ses lèvres un sourire :_

_-Bien reçu Mésange. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, je dois avouer...Je vous demande juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de me recontacter en cas de présence suspecte dans votre périmètre. Deux harpies sont étrangement absentes et nous pouvons craindre qu'elles se dirigent vers vous._

_-Bien reçu Épervier » commenta sobrement Reever avant que la communication ne se coupa. Un frisson d'appréhension courut le long de ses veines à l'évocation de ce mot alors que Komui souriait doucement d'un air qui voulait se rattacher au comique de la situation avec ces mots étranges, en même temps que ses yeux luisaient d'inquiétude subitement. Mais certainement pas pour eux deux. Mais pour Lenalee et les autres. Comme lui-même le pensait de son côté._

_Harpies. Le nom de code pour signaler l'approche de Noés. Et si deux d'entre eux étaient en vadrouille, il y avait tout à craindre, surtout s'ils venaient à tenter de prêter main forte à leurs frères et sœurs..._

_« Luberrier m'étonnera toujours.. Lança derrière lui Komui subitement, l'arrachant une fois de plus à ses pensées. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous teniez tant à tenir secret ce nom de code.. Mésange... A cause des deux couleurs que vous possédez ? Après Rossignol et Épervier... Mésange... Décidément... »_

_Il eut un sourire dont il ne put chasser la reconnaissance bien que non entrevue par Komui à qui il tournait le dos. Il savait très bien qu'une fois de plus il tentait en l'agaçant légèrement de chasser son inquiétude. Et au fond, il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui avec le ridicule des surnoms choisis... Et puis il sentait le léger tremblement d'inquiétude qui parcourait la voix de Komui aux mêmes pensées pur qu'il ne tentât pas de l'aider de son côté. Même si il n'était absolument pas débarrassé de ses angoisse en intégralité... Aussi s'exclama t-il en retour:_

_« Oui, il a le chic pour se couvrir de ridicule et les gens qui en sont victimes avec lui... Et je crois que l'on peut dès à présent commencer à compter les fois où il était satisfait de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un de ses inspecteurs.. Et je remarque qu'il n'est content de nous que quand nous nous mettons en danger, vous ne tr... »_

_Il n'acheva pas. Car au même moment, il sentit deux mains se déposer sur ses épaules. Qui le firent tressaillir, l'inquiétèrent subitement, lui faisant craindre le pire et lui faisant tourner vivement le regard vers la personne qui avait déposé ses mains sur ses épaules, craignant une menace que Komui n'aurait pas senti. Pour rencontrer le regard surpris de Komui face à sa réaction vive. Avant qu'il n'esquissa un sourire très léger et s'exclama doucement d'une voix voulu apaisante en chinois :_

_« Du calme, ce n'est que moi... »_

_Il se détendit légèrement, très légèrement en le voyant face à lui. Mais sa réaction lui restait inexplicable. Mais pas déplaisante. Juste.. Inhabituelle... Un peu familière. Mais aussi un peu apaisante, en ce contexte de guerre. Presque des gestes d'ami, d'ailleurs.. Mais c'était un peu étrange, Non ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le doit à cela, non ? Il ne pouvait pas se compter parmi des amis de l'Intendant... Même s'ils se soutenaient entre eux et se chamaillaient comme des amis, qu'il y avait entre eux des attitudes d'amis...Il n'était que son employé, au fond... Et c'était certainement le cas pour lui aussi en son esprit...Il eut un soupir intérieur. Parfois ses pensées le décontenançaient comme ce soir. Car tout ceci était évident. Il n'avait certainement senti que son inquiétude et tentait de l'apaiser. Pas en tant qu'ami, juste en tant qu'employé et supérieur. C'était tout..._

_« On ne se mettra pas en danger, ni vous ni moi. S'ils débarquent ici et qu'on a une chance de s'enfuir, on s'enfuit. Pas la peine de partir au casse pipe pour rien puisque au meilleur des cas on gagnera quelques minutes. On pourra peut être les retenir ici mais pas les vaincre. On transmet le message, se contente de les retarder et on fuit. Lenalee n' a pas besoin de héros cadavres ni même de héros. C'est bien compris ? »_

_Sa voix étrangement sérieuse emplit l'espace alentour, murmurant en chinois ses mots qui étaient des ordres. Réalistes sur leur condition, sensés même si un peu blessant face à l'impuissance qu'ils trahissaient. Mais il devrait s'y résigner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de son impuissance...Et puis après tout Luberrier ne leur avait jamais demandé l'impossible non plus... Et c'était là son supérieur qui lui donnait des ordres...Il acquiesça silencieusement aux ordres de Komui plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres pour lui témoigner plus encore son assentiment. Mais Komui dut voir plus loin encore en son regard car il eut un soupir et s'exclama, ses mains pressant plus fort encore ses épaules :_

_« Moi aussi, cela me tue, cette impuissance. Mais ce qui me tuerait encore plus, c'est bien l'idée que vous mourriez pour quelque chose dont nous savions tous les deux que c'était sans espoir. »_

_Ses mots.. La pression sur ses épaules... Que voulait-il dire ? Tiendrait-il à lui un temps soit peu ?Devait-il voir plus loin que le sens employé protégé par son supérieur ? Avait-il une quelconque importance aux yeux de son patron autre que son poste, les documents et l'aide qu'il lui fournissait ? Surpris, il ne put que le contempler muet. Les questions se battant en son regard. Mais incapable de les prononcer, par peur d'excéder des bornes et d'aller trop loin. Et face à lui, Komui eut un soupir à nouveau mais agacé cette fois-ci, sa main venant replacer nerveusement une de ses fines mèches sombres derrière son oreille, l'air étrangement embarrassé pour il ne savait quelle raison avant qu'il ne murmura en chinois :_

_« J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de le dire... ? Je croyais que c'était évident, pourtant..._

_-Il faudrait que vous travaillez la clarté alors, Grand Intendant, parce que pour le moment, c'est loin d'être au point... » se moqua gentiment Reever. Moyen comme un autre de masquer sa surprise face à sa réaction qui étrangement allumait en son sein un peu d'espoir. Espoir bien là malgré tout en son sein. Étrangement. Mais c'était surtout un moyen de lui permettre de chasser sa nervosité. Comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de la soirée._

_Mais si cela fit sourire Komui, cela ne chassa pas son inquiétude étrange. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'être aussi inquiétant. Ou bien Komui comme lui avait conscience de franchir des limites et craignait sa réaction. Pourtant, rien de sa part ne le surprendrait. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis longtemps. Et puis il avait l'impression que dépasser ses frontières le feraient du bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Eux qui agissaient depuis toujours comme des amis sans jamais le reconnaître ni dans leurs esprits, ni l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Et c'était déjà un pas, un progrès. Vers quoi, il l'ignorait, mais le savait au plus profond de lui-même. Il esquissa un sourire et s'exclama doucement à son intention, résolu à l'apaiser totalement :_

_« Je peux tout entendre, vous savez.. Après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de votre part, rien ne m'étonnerait..._

_-Même.. Que vous êtes tous SAUF un employé comme un autre à mes yeux ? Hasarda la voix de Komui, guettant brusquement sa réaction._

_Un lent sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui en voyant cette frontière s'effondrer une fois pour toute. Il l'avait dit, et finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient morts._

_-Même ça. Murmura t-il en retour taquin. Car au fond, ce n'était que si peu de choses que cela... Il ne comprenait au fond pas tant que cela son embarras. A moins que cela ne soit.. Plus... Avant qu'il ne secoua la tête vivement Mais, oui c'est cela.. Meilleurs amis.. Ma parole... Il débloquait complètement..._

_« Reever ? » Commenta décontenancé Komui. Ce qui le surprit subitement. Son prénom. Et non son grade. Mais il avait l'air un peu trop inquiet pour qu'il commenta trop inquiet pour si peu.. Comme toujours.. Mais il était hors de question qu'il parla de ce qui l'inquiétait.C'était bien trop gênant. Il se contenterait de dire qu'il avait eu des pensées stupides. Et si il faisait trop le curieux, il lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires. Même s'il aurait du mal à calmer son esprit inquisiteur... Il eut un sourire à cette pensée...Qui se figea subitement quand il entrevit la silhouette blanche qui s'approchait lentement, sûre d'elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres leur promettant mille souffrances. Son turban blanc qu'une légère brise agitait et ses yeux gris qui le fixaient...Wisely... Ils ne devaient pas rester ici, oh non certainement pas..._

_Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il s'empara subitement de la main de Komui et l'entraîna au loin vivement sous ses airs hallucinés, l'air perdu face à son attitude alors que la voix amusée de Wisely emplit son esprit :_

_« On tente de fuir ? Cela n'en sera que plus amusant... »_

_Il frissonna à ces pensées. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ses mots... Pas penser au sens... Garder le sang froid... Non, plutôt les contacter de suite..._

_« Mésange à Épervier... Mésange à Épervier...Est ce que vous me recevez ?_

_-Reever ? »_

_Il ignora la voix de Komui. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'arrêter et de parler...Un arrêt signifiait la mort et il le savait à la perfection... Un grésillement subitement emplit le silence que son cœur battant la chamade d'angoisse d'être en sursis mais aussi d'autre chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à comprendre, détruisait déjà en grande partie à ses yeux ce silence. Puis la voix de Luberrier, presque rassurante en cet instant :_

_«A la perfection Mésange. Que nous vaut ce message ?_

_-Harpie dans le secteur 16, je répètes harpie dans le secteur 16. Pour le moment un seul, mais l'autre n'est certainement pas loin non plus..._

_Il s'autorisa un regard vers Komui tout en courant toujours, résolu à mettre le plus d'espace possible qu'il pouvait avec le vain espoir de le semer. Et contempla son air interloqué quelques secondes avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin face à lui alors que la voix de Luberrier reprenait d'un air un peu sobre étrange :_

_« Ah. En effet..._

_« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » Soupira t-il intérieurement face à son manque de réaction. Enfin, ce n'était guère étonnant de la part de Luberrier... Et puis subitement une voix emplit de nouveau le cadre, effaçant la voix de Luberrier, une voix apeurée, inquiète au plus haut point, une voix qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, la voix de Johnny :_

_« Commandant, Grand Intendant, ne restez pas là, s'il vous plaît ! Évitez de mourir de manière aussi bête..._

_-On va essayer, Johnny... Promis... Même s'il semblerait que le Commandant est plus encore l'instinct de survie que moi... »_

_Il sourit à l'entente de la voix de Komui derrière lui, l'air aussi attendrie que ce qu'elle réveillait en lui en voyant l'affection de ce scientifique qui bien qu'à l'abri s'inquiétait pour eux deux et face à sa plaisanterie légèrement admirative de ses réflexes. Et dont il préféra ne pas réduire à néant leurs espoirs, lui qui avait entendu ses mots uniquement en son esprit. Et préféra y ajouter sa plaisanterie admirative pour les rassurer, les faire sourire dans l'angoisse de l'instant, faire preuve de continuité dans le changement :_

_« Dixit celui qui m'a sauvé la mise 15 fois depuis le début de la soirée..._

_-Dixit celui qui me sauve la mise depuis 6 ans..._

_-Si on commence sur cette échelle, on n'a pas fini..._

_-C'est vous qui l'avez initié.._

_-Et c'est vous qui avez suivi la voie ouverte..._

_-Je plaide coupable..._

_-Parce que plaider innocent aurait été surfait, je vous l'accorde..._

_Il éclatèrent de rire tous trois, unis dans un moment terrible, deux ensemble le troisième à l'abri au loin. Les regards des deux l'un près de l'autre s'attrapant l'un l'autre et se souriant en sachant que par là ils venaient de l'aider comme ils pouvaient. En étant eux deux, tout simplement. Et puis subitement reprit la voix de Johnny légèrement étonnée:_

_« Comment vous pouvez encore plaisanter en une telle situation est vraiment surprenant..._

_-C'est surtout un moyen de ne pas craquer, Johnny » commenta d'une voix douce Komui le surprenant par celle-ci et auquel il répondit face à son étonnement par un sourire. Avant de mettre fin à la communication subitement._

_Ils échangèrent un regard face au silence revenu qui avait tous les mots du monde, un silence complice face à cette affection qu'ils aurait pu oublier à cause de Luberrier et que Johnny venait de leur redonner. Avant que Komui ne lâcha doucement sa main et ne s'exclama subitement sans aucun préambule :_

_« On est en sursis n'est ce pas ?_

_-Co..Comment ? S'exclama Reever incrédule face à sa réaction, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il sache ce que lui-même savait et réagisse aussi vite, sa main laissant ce vide subit en celle-ci étrangement terrible à ses yeux. Souhaitant nier de toutes ses forces cette vérité pour ne pas l'effrayer et surtout qu'à présent ils avaient peut être une chance de s'en sortir mais en même temps sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le lui dissimuler._

_Face à lui Komui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire fataliste avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Simple logique. Si vous l'avez vu assez près pour, il y a peu de chances qu'il ne nous ai pas vu lui...Et ce sont des pervers.. Cela doit les amuser de nous voir nous battre pour la vie..._

_Oh non, il n'aimait pas ce sourire.. Pas du tout.. Ni ce ton qui semblait déjà se résigner... Et il allait les chasser...Il s'exclama avec énergie :_

_-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit cesser de se battre !_

_Commentaire qui fit sourire Komui d'un air mystérieux qui ne put que l'intriguer avant qu'il ne s'exclama :_

_-Évidemment.. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous... »_

_Avant qu'il ne sortir de sa poche une fiole et qu'il lui lança malgré le fait qu'ils soient près l'un de l'autre tous les deux. Fiole qui rattrapa par réflexe surpris, agacé devant ce nouveau jeu d'enfant qu'il avait et qui en plus les retardait et un peu inquiet face à ce nouveau potentiel poison. Agrandissant le sourire de Komui avant qu'il n'en sortit une tout à fait semblable des poches de sa veste. Ce qui ne fit que multiplier les questions en son esprit qu'il ne put plus retenir subitement..._

_« Euh...C'est quoi cela encore ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez en fait, au juste ? Vous n'escomptez tout de même pas que je vais la boire sans sourciller ? »Commenta Reever, plus inquiet que surpris sur le coup. Et face à lui, sans répondre à une de ses questions, Komui entreprit de déboucher la fiole et la boire, lui sans aucune hésitation, sourire apparent sur ses lèvres._

_Ce fut trop pour lui. Comment pouvait-il avaler de la sorte une de ses créations qui comme toutes les autres était sûrement dangereuses et lui en proposer en plus ? Il fallait donc qu'il débloque en plein milieu d'une crise... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Pas cela, même maintenant.. Ou alors c'était un des Noés qui avait décidé de le manipuler à distance... Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela... Surtout pas...C'était trop horrible.._

_«Mais vous êtes malade ? Explosa Reever, ne pouvant en aucun cas retenir l'angoisse que ce geste provoquait en lui. Craignant pour lui les conséquences de cet acte inconsidéré plus qu'il n'aurait du, il le savait à la perfection mais refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Et face à lui Komui sans se départir de son sourire s'exclama :_

_-Antidote aux fioles de brouillard paralysant. Si jamais j'en étais amené à en user, cela vous éviterait de rester bêtement figé avec nos ennemis, entre autre._

_-Oh.. » fut la seule réponse que put prononcer Reever. S'en voulant d'avoir une fois de plus sous estimé le génie de Komui, qui en plus d'avoir inventé une arme dangereuse immobilisant pendant au moins cinq minutes en avait donc imaginé un moyen de s'en prévenir. Et il serait en effet bien bête de s'en priver d'autant qu'à la menace qui luisait dans son regard, Komui ne se gênerait pas du tout pour le forcer à boire. L'espace d'un instant cette perspective l'amusa en imaginant la scène tout en l'inquiétant un peu en même temps qu'il notait le réel sincère soucis qu'il avait de lui pour l'inciter à se protéger de cette manière. Au point d'en venir à la manière forte s'il le fallait. Et son soucis ne pouvait être feint au point de prendre le risque de le mettre en danger. Aussi esquissa t-il un léger sourire et déboucha le flacon à son tour et le porta à ses lèvres._

_Une sensation froide cascada en sa gorge. Il ne put en retenir un frisson à cette sensation qui vint engourdir celle-ci, comme l'eau glacée d'un torrent avec ce même manque de goût qu'avait toujours l'eau. Face à lui Komui sourit légèrement moqueur de ses réactions. Et auquel il ne put que renvoyer un regard noir. Lui, à son contraire ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet que cela aurait... Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Komui avant qu'il ne s'exclama d'un air subitement un peu plus sérieux :_

_« Est ce que vous me faites confiance, Commandant ?_

_Pris au dépourvu par sa question, il ne put que le regarder stupéfait pendant quelques secondes. Cherchant le rapport entre cet instant où il se moquait de lui et cette question subite. Et face à lui, Komui sourit plus encore avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Ne vous en déplaise, je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Ce qui m'arrange à la perfection, en somme. »_

_Il secoua la tête à la fois agacé et amusé face à ce comportement qu'il en songeant que réflexion faite, au fond de lui, Komui n'avait pas tort de croire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Car dans beaucoup de domaines c'était le cas. Et surtout en situation d'urgence. Comme en cet instant. Même si sa réaction suivante l'étonna au plus haut point. Puisqu'il vint délibérément à sa hauteur, s'empara sans plus discuter de sa main avant de lui murmurer doucement :_

_« Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de nous sauver.. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients... »  
_

_Il leva vers lui un regard hautement surpris et même un peu gêné en sentant subitement cette main chaude dans la sienne sans aucun pré regard un peu interrogateur sur ses intentions, cherchant à comprendre où et comment il allait s'y prendre à présent. Mais Komui se contenta de se fendre d'un sourire un brin mystérieux avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Moins de gens le sauront, plus on aura de chance de s'évader... »_

_En d'autres circonstances, assurément il se serait méfié et ne l'aurait pas suivi. Mais pas cette fois. Il lui emboîta le pas. En jetant des regards inquiets aux alentour, cherchant la silhouette d'un Noé ou d'un danger. Sans en trouve une seule esquisse. Étrange. Ou donc pouvaient-ils être ? Certainement pas loin... Mais où..._

_Subitement la main de Komui se déroba à sa main avant même qu'il n'est compris comment ni pourquoi. Il sentit subitement un bras agripper ses épaules violemment et le froid d'un métal à la promesse mortelle dans son cou. Vit Komui se retourner décontenancé vers lui avant d'écarquiller des yeux horrifié en pivotant vers lui. Reculant, alors que ses lèvres formaient un mot qu'il comprit sans peine même sans le son « Noé » avant qu'il ne braqua son arme vers le Noé qui apparemment avait surgi d'une allée connexe, les attendant en embuscade et l'avait attrapé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il tenta de se battre pour se rendre compte rapidement que c'était en vain tant la poigne de l'homme était de fer. Mais le Noé qui le tenait en joue eut un léger rire cruel et s'exclama :_

_« Oh non, je ne te le conseille pas...Un geste offensif de ta part vers moi et je lui fait sauter la cervelle... Ça risque de pas mal endommager le paysage... Même qu'à cette distance, tu risques d'en être un peu inondé, du sang et de la cervelle de l'homme que tu auras condamné pour avoir été stupide...Ce qui est d'ailleurs valable pour notre ami si présent, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Il eut un petit rire cruel. Tandis que lui reconnut sa voix. Wisely. Comprit les menaces implicites. Se sut en tous les cas, lui condamné. Et il vit l'air plus horrifié encore de Komui à ces menaces, son teint qui avait l'air d'avoir brusquement pâli. Comme si ses mots l'inquiétaient plus encore, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas. Lui faisait craindre le vit le frémissement de l'arme dans sa main comme semblant sur le point de se déposer au sol. Son immobilité qui pouvait lui être fatale, il le savait à la perfection. Mais.. Il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter... Il ne méritait pas cela...Il ne devait pas se condamner pour lui...Pas abandonner toute arme pour lui... Il valait bien plus que lui, bien plus que lui... Effrayé à l'idée de le voir céder pour lui aux injonctions que le Noé aurait certainement dans les minutes qui suivaient, il hurla à son intention :_

_« FUYEZ ! PENSEZ D ABORD A VOUS PLUTOT QU A M...  
Une main se plaqua violemment contre sa bouche alors que sa voix cruelle reprit avec un petit rire mauvais :_

_-Je ne vous conseille pas de suivre son conseil...A moins que vous ne vouliez le condamner à une mort certaine...Mais vous savez il y a des moyens de s'arranger... Disons que si vous vous suicidez dans les minutes qui viennent, il y a de grandes chances que je sois assez clément pour le laisser en paix... »_

_L'espace d'un instant les mots n'eurent aucun sens pour lui. N'eut de sens que les réactions de Komui. Il vit le frémissement de Komui à ses mots. Puis il vit le sourire que ses lèvres vinrent esquisser. Un sourire de résignation, un sourire d'adieu. Son regard plongé dans le sien sans reculer. Puis il vit l'arme que l'on remontait pour positionner dans une nuque. Sans que le regard le quitte. Alors il prit conscience de ce qui se passait. De ce qui allait faire sans sourciller. De ce que l'autre lui demandait. De se tuer pour que lui vive. Ce que semblai prêt à faire Komui sans même discuter, ses lèvres esquissant même un léger d'un ton joyeux étrange et horrible dans de telles circonstances «Puissiez vous êtes heureux Commandant et connaître un monde de paix ». Mais il ne pouvait pas.. Pas sans sourciller le laisser.. Non certainement pas.. Il n'en valait pas la peine.. Pas du tout.. Et cet imbécile ne le voyait pas... Lui qui valait cent fois plus qu'eux tous et mille fois plus que lui, lui qui avait une jeune sœur sur laquelle il devait veiller quand lui n'avait personne qui l'attendait mis à part une maison vide en Australie... Lui qui était leur irremplaçable chef, leur mentor, celui qui dont la folie était aussi indispensable à ce lieu que sa vie même, lui qui savait si bien gérer le pire, être là pour humaniser un organisme glacé, traiter avec Luberrier.. Lui qui avait tant souffert de la perte de ses proches, qui souffrait tant encore d'envoyer au front les autres.. Lui qui se menaçait de perdre la vie qu'il pourrait après la guerre avoir belle quand lui jusqu'ici n'avait eu une vie somme toute bien plus agréable que la sienne... Et qui donc était était bien plus juste de connaître elle la mort... Il voulut hurler, se débattre, aller lui arracher l'arme des mains mais ses mots furent écrasés impitoyablement, ses gestes maîtrisés sans rien dire de plus par son étreinte de fer. Il ne put que tendre ses mains et son regard vers Komui en supplication de ne pas le faire, de l'abandonner._

_Mais lui se contenta de sourire, une main se faufilant en sa veste...Puis à ses pieds il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Et du sol s'éleva subitement une fumée blanche qui se rua presque aussitôt vers eux deux et qui subitement brouilla le monde alentour.. Semblant l'effacer en un seul instant..Le parant d'une lumière blanche qui effaçait les alentours... Exactement.. Comme du brouillard... Un brouillard dont il commença à sentir contre sa peau subitement le froid, l'étrange froid, sa vague humidité... Mais étrangement bien moins froid que celui d'un antidote.. Son antidote, peut être bien réalisa t-il. Qu'il avait ingéré. Et qui, lui, l'empêchaient de pouvoir finir paralysé.. Pas comme le Noé... Et s'il n'avait pas bu ce filtre... Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons... Un coude de coude suffit à le libérer subitement en déstabilisant sa poigne contre lui, à lui faire réaliser combien en effet, le filtre agissait rapidement, sa poigne semblant perdre toute réactivité et déjà se figer pour il le savait dans quelques minute entièrement l'immobiliser. Il se dégagea prestement sous les yeux encore vifs et cruels de l'autre effrayés par ce qui semblait l'enlacer et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait .Furieux de voir sa proie s'échapper. Sauvée par un peu de brouillard qui allait valoir à Komui de sacrées remontrances pour l'avoir fait croire un instant qu'il puisse en venir à de tels gestes, pour l'avoir inquiété à ce point. Il n'eut pas un regard pour l'homme derrière lui. Que pour le brouillard en face de lui qu'il allait traverser. Et espérant y trouver Komui l'attendant. En même temps qu'espérant que celui ci ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'enfuir. Et sans plus se retourner, il le franchit, ayant un bref instant l'impression de plonger dans un océan de gouttelettes pour se rendre compte rapidement une fois traversé de deux choses. _

_La première, que le brouillard était resté parfaitement immobile, une fois sa cible attrapée._

_La seconde que Komui s'était simplement contenté de se reculer de trois ou quatre pas et regardait le brouillard avec l'air de l'attendre. Un immense sourire aux lèvres et l'air particulièrement amusé. S'en fut trop pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il se jeta en ses bras sous son air surpris sans même s'en soucier en murmurant doucement comme craignant que le Noé puisse entendre et sentir son affection : _

_«Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil... »_

_Simplement heureux de le voir là, vivant, sentant son cœur battre contre lui ,de savoir qu'il n'en était pas venu à ses extrémités et n'y serait peut jamais il l'espérait au fond de lui. Se rendant compte brusquement que l'idée qu'il se soit suicidé pour lui, en plus de se savoir sans aucune valeur par rapport à lui, d'être bien moins méritant que lui l'aurait blessé était horrible en elle-même. En vertu de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu en parler à voix haute, ne pouvait même pas évaluer sa profondeur en cet instant. Il savait juste qu'en tous les cas, Komui était au minimum un excellent ami. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Un murmure non assuré, subitement emplit l'espace en même temps que maladroitement il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui faisant tressauter son cœur à ce geste et lui faire brusquement prendre conscience de son geste inconsidéré, réaliser en quoi il s'était élancé sans réfléchir et gêné déjà de ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire pour s'expliquer ce geste que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas:_

_«On...On va essayer... » _

_Il se détacha de lui subitement et plongea son regard dans le sien malgré les rougeurs qui assurément devaient embraser ses joues, résolu à changer de sujet au plus vite et lui faire passer en même temps l'envie de recommencer de telles choses. Il voulait que sa voix soit assurée, remplie de reproches. Elle fut au contraire pleine de gêne et d'arrêts. A son grand mécontentement intérieur._

_« Oui, et ben vous allez faire mieux qu'essayer et puis.. Non mais franchement... Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff...Quelle belle connerie ça aurait été, un tel acte...Enfin bon..._

_-Je l'aurais fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre alternative... »_

_Sa voix. Un concentré d'assurance. Un rappel de ce regard qu'il avait quand il se menaçait sous son angoisse intense. Qui l'empêchait de croire à la petite fable qu'il venait de se bâtir à l'instant sur le fait qu'il jouait une comédie. Cette assurance qu'il aurait du avoir, lui et pas Komui. Surtout pas pour dire de telles choses insensées et stupides au possible. Et qui l'incita agacé à le frapper légèrement derrière la tête sous ses airs surpris d'un tel geste avant qu'il ne s'exclama à son intention avant qu'il ne décida de lui tourner le dos délibérément :_

_« Et vous croyez franchement qu'il aurait bien gentiment accepté votre sacrifice ? Laissez moi rire... Et vous seriez mort pour rien...Pour quoi ? Oh juste une personne de rien du tout que le temps effacera sans peine... Oh, bien sûr cela vous donnera des airs d'homme se souciant des siens à ce point, une sorte de martyr post mortem, mais franchement je vous vois très mal comme un chercheur de gloire...Non mais franchement il faut avoir un minimum de cerveau pour comprendre aisément que ma minable vie, ma minable personne ne vaut certainement pas le sacrifice de la vôtre. Vous êtes bien plus important que moi, plus utile, plus.. Tout en fait. Vous, vous méritez tout et moi..._

_-Moi, je trouve que vous vous dés appréciez bien trop Le coupa subitement Komui sans ménagement. Que vous ne vous voyiez pas assez. Pas du tout comme vous ê depuis quand une vie est plus utile qu'une autre ? Surtout quand cette personne est aussi soucieuse, attentive aux autres, passe son temps à aider, protéger les autres, sensible, sincère dans tout ce qu'elle fait, droite, intelligente, loyale,douce la plupart du temps, patiente, courageuse...Comme vous l'êtes. Et moi, je trouve que ma vie en comparaison de votre cœur intact et vivant vaut tous les sacrifices du monde. Après vous allez me dire que je suis un abruti mais c'est ma manière de voir les choses. Et quoi que vous puissiez dire, rien n'y changera. Parce que moi, je suis le plus grand obstiné que le monde a porté. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps... »_

_Il ne put retenir un sourire touché à ses mots. Même s'il les savaient faux. Et ne pouvaient en effet admirer que le regard idiot de Komui sur lui. Dont il ne se rendait même pas compte au fond, qu'il était d'abord et avant tout une projection de lui-même sur lui. Mis à part quelques petites choses par ci, par là...Pourtant.. Ses mots réchauffaient son cœur, même s'ils n'étaient pas vrais. Le fait qu'une personne au monde le voit ainsi et lui dise...C'était réconfortant, chaleureux même si lui ne voyait jamais cela comme bien.. Car tellement faux et qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier...Il murmura doucement pour lui même sachant que ses propos ne feraient qu'irriter Komui :_

_« Non, ma vie ne mérite pas votre sacrifice... »_

_Pas ce vide minable et impuissant où il parvenait tout juste à créer des sursis, où il en était réduit à s'inquiéter pour eux tous. Pas sans vraiment pouvoir agir. Pas quand tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était s'épuiser la santé, créer pour qu'au final rien ne puisse changer. Pas quand il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Pas quand il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en lui ou du moins ne le percevait-il pas comme, lui persuadé que si qualité il avait, tout homme en sa situation et son poste les aurait aussi. Pas comme lui. Lui dont la folie ranimait les âmes là où sa sa trop grande rationalité pouvait blesser, lui qui pouvait et à chaque fois sauvait par l'humanité qu'il redonnait et que lui pouvait seulement appeler et hurler contre l'inhumanité pour ne pas être entendu des autres,lui au génie incommensurable et irremplaçable, là où lui était d'un banal affriolant. Pas lui qui était l'âme même de cette Congrégation, là où lui n'en était qu'un vraiment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir en sa vie une raison de se substituer à Komui, lui qui en plus avait tant souffert avant... Mais il savait que ces pensées ne seraient pas la bienvenue pour lui. Aussi se contenta t-il de pivoter vers lui et lui offrir un sourire amusé pour se rendre compte du regard désapprobateur que Komui déposait sur besoin de mots pour comprendre aisément qu'il avait entendu ses mots. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Pas pour le moment. Non assurément. Il s'abstint de relever et s'exclama à son intention :_

_« Et si on allait se mettre à l'abri ? Si l'un est paralysé, il ne le sera que pour un temps défini et l'autre vagabonde encore, sans compter que l'on ignore lequel n'est pas auprès des autres..._

_-Excellente idée... »_

_Presque aussitôt, sa main fut saisie à nouveau, avec une facilité déconcertante que son geste inconsidéré et impulsif tendait à en effacer l'étrangeté à présent pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Même si son cœur eut tout de même un sursaut à ce geste. Komui,, lui s'il eut un sursaut n'en laissa rien paraître et reprit la tête de leur cortège avec une allure vive qu'il s'efforça de suivre, conscient comme il l'était qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner ni l'un ni l' le silence ne s'installa entre eux que quelques secondes car déjà d'un air taquin, Komui reprit :_

_« En tout cas, on dirait que je suis un bon acteur pour que vous en ayez oublié d'un seul coup le brouillard contre lequel je venais de vous immuniser..._

_Il ne put retenir en un geste agacé une tentative de lancer son coude dans ses côtes que l'autre esquiva avec un petit rire, en le voyant plaisanter avec son inquiétude de la sorte... Et qui fit s'exclamer Komui amusé :_

_-Oh.. On devient agressif avec ses alliés..._

_Il y a des choses avec lesquelles je préférerais ne pas plaisanter et celle-ci en fait partie, ne vous en déplaise... ».S'exclama Reever tentant de conserver un semblant de calme face à son attitude à nouveau agaçante. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de Komui, puis qu'ayant flairé la faille, il le taquinerait comme auparavant jusqu'à ce que le fil soit épuisé et son agacement mis à nu.. C'était couru d'avance. Il soupira intérieurement, se préparant déjà aux répliques acerbes qu'il lui à ce qui suivit._

_«C'était indélicat de ma part de prendre comme sujet de plaisanterie votre inquiétude. Pardonnez moi..._

_Médusé, il reporta un regard stupéfait sur lui, oubliant l'espace d'un instant de regarder où il mettait les pieds et s'exclamant, incrédule, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :_

_-Vous..Vous venez de vous excuser, vous ? »_

_Et au même moment, il sentit son pied déraper sur quelque chose en même temps que résonna un claquement subi et se sentit partir en avant en même temps qu'une atroce conscience du sol se dérobant et du vide l'entourant brusquement enlaça son âme sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, regardant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de lui en même temps qu'une douleur fusa sourdement de sa cheville pliée à angle droit brusquement. Lorsque sa chute fut brusquement stoppée par un bras qui vint soutenir ses épaules subitement en s'exclamant d'une voix surprise:_

_« Ouh là, restez avec moi, Commandant..._

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention de vous quitter » Grimaça Reever sentant pulser sourdement à présent sa cheville, celle-ci légèrement tremblante après le choc qui venait de l'enlacer en redressant le regard vers Komui qui le contemplait d'un air inquiet et l'aida à se redresser. Et subitement la douleur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre en ses veines et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Komui qui s'empressa de le faire asseoir au sol malgré ses protestations :_

_« On n'a pas le temps...Et je peux marcher..._

_Mais Komui ne tint en aucun cas compte de ses protestations et s'agenouilla à son tour, et doucement s'exclama avec un air tel d'autorité que Reever ne songea pas un instant à se rebeller :_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-La droite, mais cela doit être bénin... Risqua Reever bien que la sentant toujours pulser et trembloter légèrement comme incertaine. Mais Komui ne tint pas compte une fois de plus de ses mots et s'agenouilla doucement avant de s'emparer de sa cheville et de s'exclamer à son intention:_

_-Si je vous fais mal, faites moi signe..._

_-Mais.. » Tenta t-il une fois de plus. Avant que la douleur ne l'assaillit brusquement au point de lui couper le souffle et la voix, souffle de feu qu'une simple rotation souhaitée venait de déverser en son âme éplorée de réveiller et de rendre ardente au plus haut point. Face à lui, Komui capta la nuance de souffrance et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Félicitations, par ma faute, Commandant, vous venez de vous octroyer soit une foulure, soit une entorse.. En tous les cas je n'ai pas de glace sur moi, donc pour la compresse qui apaiserait la douleur et empêcherait le gonflement, c'est manqué...Le repos, pareil.. Par contre l'élévation... »_

_Il eut subitement ce sourire qu'il l'effrayait sans cesse. Celui qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Tout comme ses mots ne laissaient rien présager de bon...Impression qui se confirma quand il se redressa en se penchant vers lui, assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle laissant percevoir une délicate odeur de café avant d'entourer sa taille d'un bras avant de déposer son autre bras sous ses genoux. Et subitement ses intentions furent claires à son esprit._

_« Euh... Ne me dites pas.. » Réalisa choqué ce qu'allait faire Reever, se sentant subitement virer à l'écarlate. Ce qui fit juste rire Komui avant que sans aucun effort il ne le souleva, le portant comme une jeune mariée. Choqué, sentant subitement le vide qui l'entourait, le guettant effrayé du regard, craignant que les bras de Komui cèdent sous son poids et que ses bras presque naturellement vinrent s'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il hurlait :_

_« MAIS VOUS ETES UN GRAND MALADE ! CA VA PAS, UN TRUC PAREIL ? EN PLUS JE DOIS PAS ETRE LEGER...VOUS AURIEZ PAS PU VOUS CONTENTER DE ME LAISSER DANS LE COULOIR AU LIEU DE VOUS ENCOMBRER DUN POIDS MORT ?_

_-Vous abandonner là n'est PAS une option. Et c'est non discutable. De toute manière, en cet instant, je ne vois pas où cela vous mènerait de vous débattre, à part si rencontrer le sol vous tente vraiment... Et à un mètre 93 du sol, ça risque de faire UN PEU mal... Mais à en juger vos bras, ça ne vous tente pas vraiment.. Et pour information, vous n'êtes pas si lourd que cela...Et oui je suis un grand malade, mais vous savez quoi ? J'adore cela.. Et j'ai l'espoir au fond de moi que l'on m'apprécie parce que JUSTEMENT je suis un grand malade..._

_-Crétin... » Grogna Reever plus qu'agacé de reconnaître en sa voix la logique, la vérité et d'être contraint de se trouver là. En même temps qu'extrêmement gêné d'être tenu ainsi et de devoir s'accrocher de la sorte. Avec une conscience un peu trop aiguë du bras qui soutenait sa taille, de celui sous ses genoux, sa nuque sous ses doigts, ses cheveux qu'il sentait même un peu contre son bras, étrangement plus doux qu'il ne les pensait, de son souffle non loin de lui, sa démarche qui à nouveau s'élançait dans les couloirs. L'impression d'être une statue de pierre, de se sentir un peu gauche en cet instant, pas du tout à sa place, craignant d'être de trop et de le blesser aussi par sa présence. Le spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir, lui porté ainsi et s'agrippant de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui le portant sans aucune gêne, comme si c'était normal de porter un homme de cette manière devait assurément être ridicule... Mais comme d'habitude, Komui ne se souciait pas des conventions et les foulait sans même y prêter attention. Et comme à l'accoutumée, il ne laissa pas tomber l'occasion de le taquiner en s'exclamant :_

_« On est bien silencieux d'un seul coup..._

_-C'est ça ou je maudis à voix haute une certaine personne de notre connaissance commune au zèle un peu trop poussé, sur le coup.. Menaça Reever à voix haute, n'appréciant que peu la plaisanterie et encore moins ses joues qui lui cuisaient sur le coup. Et contre lui, Komui eut un léger rire avant de s'exclamer d'un air innocent :_

_-Ah bon ? Qui donc ?_

_-Oh vous voyez très bien de qui je parle, ne faites pas l'innocent.. _

_-Pourtant, il paraît que cela me va bien...Vous ne trouvez pas ? » Répliqua Komui en lui présentant un sourire d'une étrange auquel il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à résister. On eut dit l'air de l'enfant qu'assurément il avait du être un jour, un air irrésistible et naïf en même temps, envoûtant et fascinant, un air qui appelait une pureté d'enfance qu'il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas ou plus depuis longtemps mais qui semblait se raviver sous ses yeux, se remémorer et se dessiner sous des yeux qui ne l'avaient jamais vus et qui subitement demandaient ce dont il avait bien l'air à cette époque et même si quelqu'un pouvait résister à ce regard. Et sa colère toute envolée à présent, toute radoucie par ce simple sourire, il ne put qu'en esquisser timide à son tour. Mais ne laissa pas ses mots voir entièrement ce qu'il lui inspirait et le fit s'exclamer un brin sarcastique :_

_« Assez bien... Et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi intenable si personne n'a jamais pu y résister..._

_-Vous jouez l'agacé et la réserve, mais si vous croyez que je ne vois pas le sourire.. S'exclama à mi-voix Komui d'un ton moqueur. Il sourit de plus belle. A quoi donc servait de se dissimuler si l'homme qui le tenait voyait tout ? Il valait mieux cesser là. Cela entraînerait des débats un peu trop longs à son goût assurément... Oh oui..._

_« N 'était il pas sensé t'agacer, au début ? Mérite t-il vraiment que tu sois aussi gentil avec lui ? Rappelle toi donc un instant qui te tient... »_

_Il sursauta à ces mots qui venaient de s'élancer en l'air. Et qu'ils savaient ne pas venir de lui-même. Et dont il était presque sûr que Komui n'était pas l'auteur.. C'était une voix qui lui était familière.. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il l'avait déjà entendu. Remarque cela n'avait aucune importance... Parce qu'il avait déjà la réponse à cette question. Oui, il le méritait car même s'il avait son caractère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était adorable. Et puis il aurait très bien pu ne pas s'embarrasser de lui et pourtant il le faisait même si cela le ralentissait considérablement...Alors il pouvait distiller tout son poison, cela n'avait aucune importance...Il aurait toujours la plus grande estime pour lui...Et même assurément bien plus... Même s'il aurait été incapable de mesurer la limite de son affection..._

_« Commandant ? » S'exclama la voix de Komui. Mais étrangement éloignée, alors qu'il savait très bien, trop bien à quel point elle était trop près.. Et très inquiète. Pourtant, la voix, qui avait résonné.. Avait empli tout l'espace.. Il n'aurait pas donc du être surpris.. Ou bien il croyait qu'il puisse croire les paroles de cet inconnu et si c'était le cas, il se devait de le rassurer...Il esquissa un sourire voulu rassurant et s'exclama doucement :_

_« Rassurez vous je ne crois pas un seul de ces mots..._

_-Quels mots ? Répliqua plus que surpris la voix de Komui. Ce qui surprit Reever en retour lui-même et lui fit s'exclamer lui-même :_

_-Mais ceux de tout à l'heure.._

_-Il n'y a rien, eu Commandant... Pas un son mis à part vous et moi..._

_A ces mots Reever pâlit. Et comprit subitement ce qui se passait. Et jura._

_-Et merde..._

_-Commandant ? »_

_Il vit son regard se déposer sur lui inquiet au possible...Et subitement ce fut comme s'il n'était plus là. Quasiment invisible. Sa voix inaudible. Et de nouveau sa voix emplit l'espace, la seule précise à présent._

_« Toute ses années à vivre dans son ombre..A subir son courroux, sa folie... Tu dois en avoir assez au fond de toi...Regarde le, il a tout, tout ce que tu devrais avoir, toi trois fois plus méritant et au final tu n'es rien, rien qu'une chose qu'il ballote et pour lequel il a autant de considération qu'une chose...N'y a t-il pas une certaine injustice là dedans... ? Regardes toi, toi trois fois plus intelligent que lui, trois fois plus raisonnable.. Et réduit à subir, réparer ses erreurs.. Ses dégâts.. Et si ce soir un petit accident lui arrivait ? Personne ne le saurait... Non personne, mis à part toi, et moi..._

_-Non..non...non... protesta t-il contre lui même paniqué face à ces mots horribles et dont il ne partageait pas la moindre intention... Ces mots qui puisaient dans ses colères précédentes...Lui prêtaient des ambitions qu'ils n'avaient pas, des sentiments passagers, d'envie qu'ils n'avait jamais eu... Le couvrait de ténèbres qu'ils sentaient pulser en lui et qui ne venaient pas de lui réellement et qu'il intensifiait exprès coupant un à un les fils qui le reliaient à la situation présente... De la haine brûlante , de la colère aveuglante ...Qui commençaient à l'envahir tout entier.. En même temps qu'il sentait quelque chose d'autre.. Comme si son corps lui échappait...Qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même... Et il voulait se débattre, hurler, prévenir Komui de l'abandonner, lui hurler qu'il était en train d'être manipulé comme une poupée sans parvenir à retrouver la sensation de ses lèvre,la sensation de sa voix, la sensation de son corps qui tenait à s'estomper et disparaître dans le néant comme de l'éther où il flotterait.. La poupée du Noé dont il entendit de nouveau la voix presque maternelle à présent :_

_« Oui, c'est cela.. Abandonne toi à moi.. Laisse moi commettre à ta place l'acte dont je suis sûr que tu le veux.. Ce sera plus facile, après... Tu n'auras qu'à me donner comme le responsable...Ils te croiront sans effort.. Tu es bien trop pur pour songer à ce genre de chose, n'est ce pas ? Ça va être si simple, si rapide, il ne souffrira même pas, tu ne verras même pas son expression d'agonie, je te la masquerais..._

_-JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE CELA ! Hurla t-il en lui-même tentant de percer avec désespoir la brume qui commençait à l'effacer du monde tout entier, bannir sa conscience au loin dans des ténèbres de plus en plus pesantes et intenses. Sans même parvenir à l'effleurer sans rien savoir du monde extérieur, de ce qui se passait, regardant horrifié le jeu pervers qu'instaurait le Noé dont il reconnaissait à présent la voix en le poussant à la révolte, en essayant de faire dominer des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens et qui étaient en train d'effacer les siens.. Et d'ailleurs qui était-il, mis à part Desires... ? Qui n'avait d'autre ambition que de tuer l'Intendant dont les soldats décimaient sa famille, taillait en pièce sa petite Road peut être même...Ce qui ne fit que rire Sheryl qui s'exclama :_

_-Te crois-tu en position de hurler, de négocier ? Tu ne peux rien, rien du tout, tu n'es qu'un humain...Un humain, faible, impuissant et qui va détruire son employeur...Et gagner un peu de pouvoir, enfin.. N'est ce pas grandiose, ne t'aides-je donc pas un peu ? »_

_Il était d'accord, tout à fait d'accord. Celui qui les défiait n'était que poussière. Et ils étaient bien assez bon pour lui laisser la vie et lui donner du pouvoir.. Il devait plutôt s'agenouiller à leurs pieds et les remercier de leur clémence...Et lui était un bel ingrat.. Enfin, lui, tiendrait sa parole...Il eut un rire cruel. Il allait voir leur Intendant de misère..._

_Affection. Douceur. Sentiment de confiance. Croyance. Gentillesse. Sensibilité._

_« Vous êtes plus fort que lui, Commandant. Ne vous laissez pas broyer par lui. Vous n'êtes pas Sheryl. Et vous n'avez aucune envie de me tuer, du moins pour le moment...Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais...»._

_Impression erronée. Il n'est pas ce stupide, ce faible Commandant...Il est insensible à ce genre de sentiments... Il est un Noé, pas un humain ordinaire... Et il va vite l'apprendre... Il a un nouveau rire cruel et sent presque extatiquement son arme se déposer d'elle même contre sa gorge, à l'endroit où le cœur bat le plus vite._

_« Au moins l'un des vôtres mourra.. » Murmura t-il d'un ronronnement de contentement. _

_Affection. Douceur. Sentiment de confiance. Croyance. Gentillesse. Sensibilité. Le tout plus puissant encore, avec une étrange force, et un étrange sentiment de les avoir ressenti un jour en lui-même. Qui touche son esprit. Sans l'atteindre entièrement. Touchant une part de lui mais si faible que s'en est risible. Ses sensations... Ne peuvent rien contre lui, elles qu'il sait ne pas venir de lui au début et qu'il ne sait comment il parvint à lui faire sentir. Qu'il sait être les armes de l'autre. Celui qui appelle ce faible...Celui qu'il doit tuer.. Et qui croit que ces faibles considérations humaines puisse l'arrêter.. Faible humain... Comme l'autre... L'instrument de leur vengeance... Et d'ailleurs qu'est t-il devenu, ce pion, consumé par l'honneur d'avoir la vie sauve ? Il devrait s'agenouiller, leur dédier un autel... Il devrait..._

_Souvenir tenace. Rire qui étire les lèvres d'un spectre blond étrangement connu, adossé dos à dos avec cet abruti d'Intendant visant de son arme des ennemis ou du moins des gens qu'il sent étrangement profondément être des ennemis quand une grande part de lui clame qu'ils sont des amis toujours plus nombreux sans jamais faillir, s'effondrer. Pourtant il sent en lui, comme s'il était une part de lui, ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs pour ceux qu'il aime, ses faiblesses tellement humaines. Mais il n'y cède pas. Et l'autre entreprend de chasser ses pensées sombres en une danse de vie un équilibre trouvé entre eux._

_Et ? Il cherche quoi à faire, l'autre abruti, avec ce souvenir ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est son pilier moral qu'il va forcément l'épargner leur ami commun...Et pour le plaisir, rien que pour le plaisir il va lui offrir ses yeux dorés comme punition pour dernière vision pour bien lui faire comprendre avec horreur combien ce qu'il fait est vain..._

_« Mauvaise idée... »_

_Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas avec de sentiments humains qu'il pourra l'atteindre.. Conscience tais toi donc...Il en a décidé ainsi, et personne, non personne ne pourra lui refuser cela.. Et certainement pas Sheryl..._

_Il eut un rire mental. Mais il EST Sheryl ! Entendrai-t-il des voix à présent ? Décidément, et si cela continuait, la société lui enlèverait peut être même la garde sa fille chérie.. Alors il ne fallait surtout par que si la folie l'avait atteint à ce point que cela se , seul l'intendant en serait témoin ignorant. Il eut un petit rire mental. Et décida de lui offrir son regard auquel se raccrocher pour mourir, dans son infini bonté.. Guettant avec délectation les frissons d'horreur qui s'empareraient de l'homme à la vue de son regard doré. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, savourant le sensation de se dévoiler, de le surprendre, l'effrayer, même s'il ignorait d'où venait cette étrange et tenace impression que cela allait le surprendre alors qu'il savait bien qu'il était le Noé._

_Il n'eut aucun regard pour cette étrange peau blanche qui tenait l'arme contre sa gorge, ne perdit son regard que dans les yeux sombres de l'homme face à lui. Eux étrangement beaux, pour il ne savait quelle raison._

_Mais il ne frissonna pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement, étrangement, sans la moindre once de peur en son regard. Non son regard débordait plutôt d'autre chose.. de confiance, d'affection immodérée à son encontre. Comme s'il n'était pas le Noé, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre qui prenait l'apparence du Noé.. Une personne qu'il appréciait et qu'il savait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Mais il se trompait et allait vite le savoir... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la détente, prêts à laisser partir le coup. Lorsque.. Ce fut d'abord ses yeux qui se fermèrent semblant accepter leur sort. Puis sa voix venue du tréfonds de son esprit :_

_« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, au fond de vous ? Moi, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez...Vous n'êtes pas comme cela...Si je sais bien quelque chose de vous, c'est bien ce fait..._

_Un frémissement vint parcourir son arme sous la surprise. Ce n'était qu'un humain alors pourquoi...Pourquoi ? D'où venait cela ? Et pourquoi son arme frémissait-elle subitement, comme prise de doute, comme si ses mots avaient une part de vérité ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Il était leur ennemi, il devait l'éliminer à défaut de gagner la bataille... C'était ce qu'il voulait du tréfonds de son âme, ce que l'on lui avait dit de faire depuis le début... Pas de raison de douter. Même face à ce regard qui le croyait bien meilleur qu'il n'était...Qu'il ne serait jamais...Qu'il ne pouvait être.. regrets, en fait...NON ! Au final, la voix de la raison avait raison.. C'était dangereux de le contempler, trop dangereux, pourrait l'attendrir, lui donner envie d'être digne de ce regard étrange... Il releva le regard fièrement et durement, se reculant pour mieux juger sa cible, constatant à cette occasion qu'il était debout et qu'étrangement sa cheville tremblotait un peu._

_Comme.. la blessure de l'autre ingrat en fait...Mais à sa différence, elle ne faisait que trembloter...Ah, ah, Reever, tu vois ce que cela fait d'être un Noé, on est plus puissant..._

_Un frémissement. Comment connaît-il le nom de l'autre ? Il n'est pour lui qu'un allié de la Congrégation. Il n'a pas de prénom, et cela ne sert à rien de les connaître... Oh non absolument rien...Surtout maintenant... Il braque l'arme cette fois-ci vers son front en s'exclamant à son intention avec un petit sourire cruel , espérant attirer un frisson d'inquiétude et d'horreur chez l'homme qui garde les yeux obstinément fermés tournés vers le sol :_

_« Fais tes prières, Intendant..._

_-Alors elles ne seront pas pour moi...Murmura t-il subitement il releva son regard et le plongea dans le sien. Sans faillir. Sans douter. Lui clamant qu'elles iraient à son intention d'un regard. Reconnaissant une essence pure en lui malgré les yeux dorés._

_L'arme frémit à nouveau en sa main. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas face à ce regard qui ne le craignait pas, ne le jugeait pas, au contraire, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, là où personne n'attendait jamais rien de lui. Le croyait capable de quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore... Il ne pouvait pas.. Il ne voulait pas, même.. Il ne le voulait pas, non, il ne le voulait pas.. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais voulu.. Non jamais.. Non jamais...JAMAIS ! ET IL NE LE FERAIT PAS ! Parce qu'il...parce qu'il.. n'était pas Sheryl, ne le serait jamais, ne voulait pas l'être, qu'il était faible, humain et sentimental.. Mais que cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'il était lui. Reever Wenhamm. Et qu'il avait besoin de lui comme humain. Pas comme assassin._

_Et rageur il jeta l'arme au sol alors qu'au loin résonnait un cri de rage silence et stupéfaite... et l'instant d'après la douleur aiguë de sa cheville se rappela brusquement à lui.. Le fit échoir au sol dans un chaos indescriptible de douleur et de surprise face au subit vide en son esprit alors qu'il sentit l'Intendant se précipiter vers lui, se jeter au sol à ses cotés et le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant :_

_« Commandant. Je savais que vous pouviez le faire...Je n'en ai jamais douté... Et maintenant je ne vais pas vous abandonner, surtout pas, et encore moins après que vous m'ayez rappelé, bien que je m'en serais très honnêtement passé, combien la schizophrénie est dangereuse.. Vous me rappellerez bien de ne pas me trouver en présence d'un de ses malades, d'accord ? Je compte sur vous... Comme toujours, comme à chaque fois...Mais vous.. tu m'es si cher que...qu'il n'en pourrait être autrement... »_

_Il le sentait. Il percevait aussi son propre cœur devenu fou. Entendait chacun de ses ceux ci le touchaient plus encore, tout comme ses mauvaises plaisanteries...Alors qu'il avait manqué de le tuer, prisonnier qu'il était de sensations du Noé qui l'avaient fait douter un instant même de son identité, lui trouvait encore le moyen de lui sourire, le serrer contre lui en l'assurant de sa confiance, s'inquiétant pour lui.. La culpabilité embrasa son cœur en même temps qu'un haut le cœur le traversa en songeant avec horreur qu'il avait été sur le point de le descendre plusieurs fois. Et ne put lui faire supporter ses marques d'attention et lui fit s'exclamer sa voix hachée sous la douleur en songeant qu'il aurait pu le détruire, que son arme aurait pu le tuer, lui qui valait dix mille fois mieux que lui :_

_« J'ai..J'ai manqué de vous tuer..._

_-Beaucoup de gens manquent de me tuer, peu réussissent, c'est dire.. Se moqua gentiment Komui en retour en se dégageant légèrement et lui offrant un sourire radieux et amusé. Et puis c'est pas la première fois.. Il n'y a qu'à voir la paperasse que vous voulez m'obliger à faire..._

_-Mais.. » protesta Reever, sa culpabilité luttant un instant contre le sourire que les mots de Komui tentaient d'amener à ses lèvres et en triomphant avec grand peine, le renvoyant côtoyer les profondeurs des ténèbres mortes avant même de naître. Mais Komui ne le laissa pas finir et en lui souriant chaleureusement s'exclama doucement :_

_« Vous n'en aviez pas la moindre intention. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et si maintenant on pouvait avancer, je crois que nos vies n'en seront que plus reconnaissantes.. Ah et si vous sentez de nouveau son emprise, prévenez moi... »_

_Il eut un léger rire à ces mots où le rire au fond n'y était pas. Il avait raison au fond. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser aller à penser, à culpabiliser.. Pas encore du moins... Mais si Komui pouvait, lui, oublier ce fait, lui, aurait bien du mal.. Ne serait-ce qu'oublier cette atroce sensation de vouloir le tuer, cette étrange extasie de braquer l'arme envers lui quand en lui même il n'en avait pas la moindre envie...Il en frémissait encore à l'idée qu'il aurait pu l'abattre, si il ne l'avait pas arrêté, réveillé de sa transe...A cette pensée il sursauta légèrement alors que de nouveau Komui l'avait de nouveau soulevé, s'élançant en des couloirs qu'il connaissait plus que par cœur et qui prenaient étrangement la direction de ses laboratoires, ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait suffi à l'inquiéter._

_Mais oui.. C'était parce que son regard l'avait contemplé, parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance en dépit de tout, lui avait parlé de vive voix ou non, lui avait montré sans fin des sentiments dépourvus de tout côté négatif … Parce qu'il était fort.. Non, c'était parce que quelqu'un avait cru en lui en dépit de tout, parce qu'il avait été là tout le long, et parce que lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avait réussi à communiquer avec lui prisonnier en sa transe..._

_Pourtant, pourtant.. Il était aussi ordinaire qu'il l'était, non ? Il releva un regard décontenancé cherchant des réponses en son regard, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage qui eut trahi la moindre chose exceptionnelle. Sans rien trouver mis à part un regard surpris de Komui qui se méprit sur son regard, esquissa un sourire un brin mystérieux et s'exclama :_

_« Il y a plus d'un moyen de gagner le nid..._

_-Oh.. Comprit t-il. Il voulait dire que.. Hé bien cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.. Petit cachottier... Et il ne put retenir un commentaire amusé en s'exclamant :_

_-Eh bien, c'est donc là où vous disparaissiez et que pendant des heures on vous cherchait.. En fait, vous vous faisiez la malle par là.. Je saurais pour plus tard...Je note..._

_-La prochaine fois je vous prends en otage, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas... » répondit du tac au tac Komui sans se départir de son sourire mystérieux. Pour il ne savait quelle raison. Comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ferait cela.. Avant d'estimer que ce ne devait être qu'une plaisanterie pour l'embarrasser. Coup d'ailleurs parfait parce qu'en cet instant, ses joues le brûlaient rien qu'en se posant des questions sur ces mots... Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait laisser passer cette plaisanterie...Pour avoir fait manquer son cœur de s'arrêter pour il ne savait quelle raison, l'avoir surpris aussi violemment. D'autant que ses mots avaient un léger air d'entendre, à moins que ce soit qu'une impression, que sa présence à ses côtés pouvait rendre quelque chose d''agréable...Et que lui était son opposé..._

_« Parce qu'en plus, vous avez l'intention de m'entraîner dans votre paresse...Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse de votre escapade un enfer... »_

_Un petit rappel de ce qu'il était lui ferait pas de mal, estima t-il. Le cauchemar de Komui. Celui qui par le mot de trop, en n'arrivant pas à oublier ses dossiers du jour détruirait les moments où son compagnon d'infortune, lui réussirait s'en délivrer...Ses trop rares moments.. Oh, non, assurément il n'était guère fait pour être celui qui viendrait soigner son cœur éploré... Étrangement, ses constats réalistes lui firent mal. Pourtant, s'il voulait être objectif, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être plus authentique..._

_« C'est PRECISEMENT parce que vous croyez que vous pourriez tout détruire que j'ai bien envie de vous enlever... Cela me plairait grandement de détruire cette idée...Et un enfer.. Si l'on part du principe, que l'on a déjà vécu l'enfer sous l'égide du Comte, PERSONNE ne peut faire un enfer pire...Et certainement pas une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse sur cette terre._

_-Ça, ce serait pour m'acheter que cela ne m'étonnerait pas... »Grommela Reever. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pas du tout. C'était tout simplement pour dissimuler son extrême surprise et émotion que de simples mots déposaient sur son cœur. Ces simples mots qui dans un soir de ténèbres comme aujourd'hui tenaient à effacer ce que six ans de lumière avait dressé...Et surprenaient en effet fort bien...Le déroutait un peu en même temps que ce qu'il prévoyait avait un étrange coté plaisant.. Même inexplicable..Accélérait même un peu les battements de son cœur, allez savoir pourquoi...Il savait juste qu'il ne devait en aucun cas réfléchir au sens de tout ceci, oh non.. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout... Aucun des eux n'en avait besoin..._

_Néanmoins c'était un fait, qu'en fait, une fois la gêne chassée, on n'y était pas si mal dans ses bras, bercé par le pas de sa course et les battements de son cœur qu'il percevait par interstices et que la course agitait en une danse éblouie sans fin et chaotique, une danse de vie pure en cette abysse de mort qui enlaçait leur foyer.. Mais cela était et resterait son secret.. Komui n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.. De toute manière, il aurait tôt fait de se moquer de lui, de saisir ce prétexte pour s'amuser à ses dépens.. Et puis il ne savait pas lui-même quel sens avait tout cela... Alors silence, silence petite poupée qui défend les autres, poupée des aigles plus puissants et qui ont choisi ce rôle, poupée que les ennemis ont manipulé, manquant de tuer une personne qui lui était chère. Il frémit à cette pensée, la culpabilité se réveillant à nouveau en son cœur à cette pensée. Avant qu'il ne secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser appesantir là dessus. Il valait mieux trouver un tout autre sujet de conversation...Chasser ce silence qui s'installait après que Komui avec un léger rire mais qui semblait un peu surjoué lui montrant ainsi qu'il était sincère, s'était exclamé : « Démasqué ! ».. Mais de quoi parler ?_

_Du surnaturel dont il avait fait preuve et qui l'avait sauvé ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il eut pu le croire un instant, et à sa place, il penserait de même tant ils sentaient banals au possible. D'autant que cela pourrait le perturber et ce n'était pas le moment. De ses pensées sombres ? Pas ré il n'aurait de cesse de lui dire qu'il ne les pensaient pas vraiment.. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de si horribles pensées, ni la rancune du Noé, ni sa haine revancharde...Il tiqua brusquement, se rappelant de la rage sourde qui labourait le Noé, de ce désir de vengeance face à ceux qui massacraient sa famille...Il eut un sourire subit. Qui intrigua Komui qui s'exclama, ses yeux le guettant toujours en ces instants et cette fois-ci capturé par son regard particulier :_

_« Euh, Commandant, que signifie ce sourire ?_

_C'est vrai que pour lui, ignorant de ces pensées, le voir sourire dans l'antre de la mort est assez perturbant. Pourrait faire penser au retour de Sheryl.. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout. Et un des meilleurs moyens au monde pour que Komui sourit lui aussi. Aussi s'exclama t-il doucement, laissant ses yeux se raccrocher à ceux de Komui un bref instant :_

_-Cela signifie que nos amis là bas sont en train de les vaincre... »_

_Il vit la surprise lui faire suspendre brusquement son vol et l'espoir venir embraser son regard, mais un espoir auquel il n'osait qu'à peine croire, un espoir qui timide s'immisçait dans son esprit et auquel méfiant on refusait ses ailes pures, un espoir qui avait peine à s'exhaler de ses fines lèvres et tentant de se raccrocher à ce qui seul pourrait l'éclairer, s'exclama, dernière morceaux de lucidité appelée avant peut être la chance de s'abandonner à l'espoir :_

_« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?_

_-Pensées du Noé qui en avait une atroce envie d'en découdre pour blesser de la sorte les siens. Veut dire qu'une seule chose.. Commenta doucement Reever laissant sa phrase volontairement en suspens pour appeler l'espoir à quitter sa réserve et se déployer, se mêler au sien, embraser l'espace de couleurs douces à l'opposé des ténèbres qui enserraient ce lieu, lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Et face à lui, avec douceur,son espoir avançant avec prudence et tâtonnements dans un inconnu à peine envisagé et pour lequel il se battait si souvent, avec hésitation par peur d'être détrompé cruellement, vint doucement se jeter les mots qu'il attendait:_

_-..Qu'ils sont en train de perdre et sont en train d'essayer d'entraîner dans leur chute le plus de gens possible ? »_

_Il ne put qu'acquiescer sous le regard cherchant en son visage des traces de vérité, des accents de sincérité qu'il était certain d'y trouver. Fier en lui-même de travailler pour un homme tirant sans difficulté aucune les bonnes hypothèses. Et qui laissa subitement ses lèvres esquisser un sourire empli de ce sentiment qu'il venait de lui amener. Et qu'il contempla, ravi en lui-même de l'avoir amené à ses lèvres, lui qui avait passé son temps à l'aider et que cette fois-ci il avait l'occasion d'aider... Et encore plus résolu à l'aide il s'exclama, en même temps qu'une part de lui se laissait bercer par la chaleur qu'il exhalait tranquillement contre lui, essayant de ne pas faire voir ceci :_

_« Qu'est ce que vous ferez, une fois la guerre finie ?_

_Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il fallait parler. Non en fait, il devait bien se l'avouer et pouvait bien d'ailleurs se l'avouer c'était là surtout parce qu'il était curieux...Et qu'il voulait savoir.. Un je ne sais quoi qu'il ne pouvait définir, pas encore mais que certains mots de Komui pourrait peut être éclairer... Et le faire rêver un instant, rallumer l'espoir ne pouvait lui nuire, non assurément..._

_Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes des laboratoires privés de Komui, celui-ci se figea subitement, son visage devenu un étrange mélange improbable de douleur et d'angoisse et d''une joie qui devait être simulée assurément alors qu'il eut un haussement d'épaules voulu désinvolte :_

_« Réparer, constater les dégâts sera un bon début... »_

_Mais un début seulement songea Reever, avec une douleur compatissante , un début, pas une fin.. Et au vu de son regard...Son mélange d'inquiétude et de douleur... L'après plus que tout devait l'effrayer.. Mais il ne sentait pas capable d'en parler, par peur que l'on puisse croire qu'il préférerait la guerre...Parce que ce n'était certainement pas le cas... Mais sans la guerre le but de sa vie pendant tout ce temps aurait cessé d'être et il perdrait de vue tous ceux auquel il s'était attaché y compris sa sœur amoureuse de Lavi.. Et où il avait l'espoir d'être partie intégrante...Et il sentait la peur de Komui, latente à présent, celle de les tous les perdre de vue.. Mais il pouvait au oins le rassurer sur ce point... Il s'exclama avec douceur résolu à chasser sa douleur :_

_« Cela m'étonnerait que vous perdiez le contact avec nous tous. On a vécu des moments trop douloureux et heureux pour... Et si vous croyiez que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi, vous pouvez toujours rêver... »_

_Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé et légèrement agacé contre lui-même, en même temps qu'étrangement gêné en lui-même et n'ayant trouvé comme parade pour exprimer son soutien que cette plaisanterie...Mais pourquoi donc aurais t-il à ressentir de la gêne pour si peu ? C'était incompréhensible...En tous les cas ses interrogations moururent sur ses lèvres quand Komui écarquilla ses yeux d'onyx purs puis sourit doucement, comme l'on chuchoterait une berceuse à un enfant endormi par peur de le réveiller en un doux murmure et que ses yeux emplis d'un étrange sentiment incompréhensible et immense qui le dépassait inondait son regard et qu'il déposait sur lui, chargé d'une chose qui le dépassait et qui semblait occulter tout son esprit. Et qui amenait des interrogations à ses lèvres. Le fit s'exclamer à voix basse résolu à le rappeler un peu à ce monde :_

_« Grand Intendant ? »_

_Mais son regard ne revint pas sur le monde, il resta empli de ses sensations étranges et diffuses, profondes et infinies comme l'océan. Et dont sa profondeur avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'inquiétant à la fois.. Comme si elles emportaient au loin l'homme qu'elles effleuraient. Un lointain où il n'avait aucune place... Puis..._

_« Ne dites pas ce genre de choses parce que je crains, très sincèrement que..  
Son murmure n'acheva pas ses mots et se tua lui-même. Mais il avait compris les mots qu'il ne disait pas. Ce n'était pas si difficile..._

_« Je crains très sincèrement que vous ne risquerez jamais d'être débarrassé de moi »_

_Ce qu'ils pouvaient être faux, oh ce qu'ils pouvaient être faux.. Et il allait l'en détromper.. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement à quel point il se trompait, les plaisanteries, pour lui suffiraient à s'exprimer..._

_Et déjà son souffle se préparait à lancer ses quelques mots qui chasseraient son angoisse lorsqu'il la vit du coin de l'œil, filer à toute vitesse, foncer vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais Komui comme pressentant le danger se retourna vivement et s'écarta légèrement au moment même où filait un couteau qui se ficha dans le mur le plus proche à l'endroit exact où il se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Le visage de Komui s'assombrit subitement avant que doucement en fixant les alentours, il le déposa au sol de manière à avoir les bras libres assurément alors qu'il braquait son arme devant lui fouillant du regard les alentours dans un silence de mort et d'angoisse qui les tenaient tout deux en cet instant réunis. Et puis son rire résonna. Il suffit à glacer les veines de Reever. Sheryl.. Encore et toujours lui...D'ailleurs sa silhouette marchant d'un pas nonchalant parut subitement du recoin où elle s'était cachée en s'exclamant :_

_« J'admire vos réflexes, Intendant...Mais de ce que je vais faire, ils ne vous sauveront pas... »_

_Et son sourire se fixa dans ses yeux. Il comprit en un instant. Qu'il serait de nouveau le jouet de sa machination. Mais cette fois-ci..Il ne serait pas un jouet avec lequel il jouerait impunément cette fois-ci... Et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens... Il braqua son arme sur lui et tenta de tirer. Comme Komui au même moment. Poupées suivant le même rythme sans espoir de réussite. Et aux derniers moments leurs bras tout deux dévièrent, visant à présent le plafonds sous le rire du Noé tandis que deux balles se perdaient._

_Ils échangèrent un regard. Un regard désolé. Chargé de sens. « Si tu t'en sors, toi, veille sur elle et les autres pour moi »_

_Mais ils n'avaient aucun espoir tous les deux contre un Noé qui ne ferait que les contrôler de la sorte._

_D'ailleurs au même moment vint affleurer dans son esprit des mots qui se confondaient avec sa propre voix mentale, cette étrange voix qui semblait être la sienne et qu'il devait se rappeler ne pas être sienne, pas cette voix faussement maternelle :_

_« Allons, voyons, tu croyais que j'allais rejouer deux fois la même scène.. Ce serait ennuyant au possible.. Oh non, cette fois-ci... Vois-tu la vie te pesait mon cher.. Cette bataille était de trop pour ton cœur fragile et ton ami n'a pu supporté ton cadavre et t'a suivi dans la tombe. Tragique histoire et presque d'amour... Une histoire d'amants maudits à la Congrégation... Vous allez marquer les esprits, et grâce à moi... Ne dis-ton pas merci ?_

_Horrifié, il réalisa ce qu'il allait lui faire faire. Voulut hurler, prévenir Komui mais subitement...Impression que le monde se brouillait, s'effaçait.. Il flottait dans une demie conscience. Autour de lui ne régnait que des images de cadavres, de sang, de monstres abattus, d'Exorcistes riant à gorgée déployée, le regard hagard de gens rendus fous par la mort... Puis ce même regard sur des assassins riant de leur victime baignant dans leurs sang... Ils avaient peut être gagné mais ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'il y aurait toujours de la violence... Que ce monde ne serait jamais que ténèbres... Et en fait, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir vivre en un monde pareil.. Et qu'est ce qui le retenait, en ce monde au fond ? Il était seul, désespérément seul. Personne ne l'attendait, il ne manquait à personne, ne servait à rien, était tout bonnement inutile..._

_« C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! La Scientifique aussi, Lenalee aussi... Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'es pas, n'écoutes que ton propre chant, la mésange.. Pas le sien... »_

_Étrange voix désespérée qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son ère. Douloureuse. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Ne l'avait jamais voulu.. Mais elle se ternissait de faux espoirs... Elle qui le croyait indispensable... Qui sait d'un surnom qui lui était familier, comme pour le réveiller.. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était ce qu'il voulait du fond de son âme ?_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Vous le savez au fond de vous même, Commandant. »_

_De nouveau cette voix. Plus ferme. Plus contrôlée, plus distante aussi. Comme souvent dans le passé il l'avait été. Mai aujourd'hui ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui le retiendrait. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, releva son arme tranquillement vers sa tempe, en sentant déjà le froid de l'arme contre elle, refusant à son regard le droit de contempler Komui. Conscient qu'il pouvait le faire faillir. Encore une fois..._

_« REEVER WENHAMM POSEZ CETTE ARME DE SUITE ! » Hurla subitement Komui, l'air paniqué à l'extrême non loin de lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, subitement le Noé qui avait été assez bon pour lui révéler le désespoir de sa situation, s'approcha de lui avec un petit rire enlaçant presque familièrement ses épaules et s'exclama à l'intention de Komui :_

_« Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, Intendant... Reever Wenhamm est actuellement ma poupée...Que je suis déterminé à briser sous tes yeux, comme vous torturez ma fille exactement...N'est ce pas, Wenhamm ? »_

_« Sa poupée ? D'où je suis sa poupée ? »_

_Voix indignée. La sienne. Cette fois-ci. Mais c'était é n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.. Pas du tout même. Et cela fit écarquiller les yeux du Noé et sourire Komui qui murmura tout doucement en chinois :_

_« Il lutte... Au fond mais il lutte..._

_-Contre quoi je lutterais ? S'exclama t-il interloqué. Retrouvant les mots qui étaient les siens. Et qui venaient de suspendre le geste qu'il qui ne devait pas. Après tout Komui n'avait aucune importance..._

_Douleur. Serrement intense au cœur. Impression de mensonge. ûlure et cris de rage portant sa propre voix en lui-même. Il eut un râle étranglé. Qui le fit lâcher par le Noé, interloqué plus encore, ses mains étrangement brûlées, qu'il contemplait sans comprendre. Comme lui-même les contemplait. Il l'avait blessé,il ne savait comment, mais, mon dieu, il l'avait blessé..._

_« Pardonnez moi, je vous..._

_-De quel droit tu t'excuserais auprès d'un sale type pareil ? »_

_La voix de l'autre se substitua à la sienne. Et réveilla un peu plus encore la douleur en son sein, intensifiant étrangement la sensation de chaleur... Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas, tout était en train de virer... Vers où c'était le néant mais cela virait et le seul qui pouvait le sauver de ce chaos... n'était pas le Noé qui ne comprenait rien, ne savait rien, subissait. C'était lui, Komui Lee. Qui contemplait la scène tout aussi stupéfait qu'eux pourtant. Il eut un étrange rire. Il n'allait pas bien, vraiment, à entendre des voix et à compter sur le soutien d'une personne qui n'en savait pas plus que lui...Rien, non rien ne le retenait..._

_« Si, moi._

_-Et qui tu es toi ? » cria t-il excédé en son âme à cette nouvelle voix désagréable qui avait ses propres accents.._

_Silence. Ah ses entités étranges étaient douées pour faire souffrir, parler mais pour prouver leurs dires...Risible..._

_Il reporta le pistolet contre sa tempe et..._

_Cri. De son nom. Et d'autres mots. D'autres mots sans sens. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut que la voix chantonnant. Il s'immobilisa, suspendant son geste, résolu à comprendre ses mots, plus curieux que désireux de mourir, en fait .Bien lui en prit. Car il se mirent à tracer quelque chose. Et il se laissa bercer._

_« Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain vivait une femme et ses deux filles. Son mari était mort en servant son pays et avait laissé sa femme veuve avec ses deux enfants. Ils vivaient dans une masure au milieu des bois où la mère recueillait des plantes qu'elle vendait au marché, allant soigner les gens malades, gagnant à peine de quoi les faire vivre, tant la population la méprisait bien que lui devant beaucoup et tant on la prenait pour une sorcière et tant les plantes ne rapportaient rien et épuisant de jour en jour leur pauvre mère. Tant et si bien qu'un jour l'aînée, résolue à aider sa mère qui s'épuisait à courir les marchés et les bois, décida de chercher à s'employer utilement. Elle vint offrir ses services aux gens du village, mais aucun d'eux n'accepta d'employer la fille de la sorcière. Désespérée, elle parcourut le pays entier, cherchant à se faire employer, de manière à gagner de l'argent pour ne jamais trouver que des gens qui lui firent faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour ensuite la rejeter sans la payer en riant d'elle et de son malheur. Mais elle se refusait à abandonner, même quand à force de se promener sous les pluies diluviennes, elle finit par tomber malade. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher encore. Et puis un jour ses errances la menèrent jusqu'au château du roi voisin qui était un homme connu pour sa bonté... »_

_Et puis subitement ses mots se turent, comme tué par il ne savait quoi...Taisant la fin de cet étrange conte...L'en privant de sa fin. Comme lors d'une vie on était privé de son destin._

_« Mais à un moment donné, à une étape cruciale, on peut l'infléchir. »_

_Il sursauta à ses mots étranges qu'une voix de femme murmura doucement comme pour lui-même alors que le monde de nouveau lui reparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur leur sens. Et qu'il vit Komui le regard fixé sur lui, la peur lacérant son regard. Comme s'il craignait..le pire... Et il sentit le métal froid contre sa tempe. Et se rappela. Ah oui, en effet.. Il avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter... Il écarta l'arme et la reposa au sol. Le regard plongé dans le sien, pour le rassurer. Il vit subitement les lèvres de Komui esquisser un sourire. Et sentit l'air vibrer, entendit le cri alarmé de Komui alors que son regard se détournait subitement de lui. Alarmé, il reporta son regard devant lui. Pour aviser un couteau qui filait vers lui, qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver, encore moins avec sa cheville blessée. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à anticiper le choc du couteau qui le tuerait. Et incapable de regarder en face sa mort, les efforts de Komui réduit à néant et s'en voulant déjà à l'idée de les blesser, si c'était le cas par sa mort..._

_Mais le choc ne vint pas. Ni même le silence._

_« C'est impossible... »_

_La voix du Noé. Mais que pouvait-il trouver impossible, là était le mystère... Et pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune douleur en lui-même ? Se sentait-il toujours aussi atrocement vivant ? Il ouvrit les yeux, résolu à comprendre. Et ne put en croire ses yeux. Il se tenait entre deux. Son regard visiblement dirigé vers le Noé qui frémissait sous ce regard qui assurément devait être mauvais pour qu'il en frémit de la sorte. Komui Lee. Mais il n'avait pas pu.. Pas en si peu de temps...Mais le plus surprenant ce n'était pas cela. Oh non, pas du tout.. C'était le couteau figé en l'air comme si de rien n'était et qu'une étrange brise faisait légèrement danser. Comme si quelque chose le maintenait ainsi, une force invisible mais visiblement de leur côté. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées, car Komui pivota subitement vers lui, tournant le dos au Noé étrangement figé sur lui-même et lui sourit doucement, lui tendant une main, semblant oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il était blessé à la cheville et son ennemi. Comme n'en craignant rien. Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas lui rappeler ses faits. Et prendre sa main sans discuter. Et il le fit. Et sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui, sa main à peine effleurée et étrangement d'un froid inhabituel alors que subitement il le tirait à lui, pour le redresser, qu'il se retrouvait contre lui, qu'il enlaça sa taille une fois de plus.. Et qu'il vit le couteau s'embraser en des volutes de lumière étincelante dans une explosion silencieuse. Qui filaient vers eux deux à présent, comme résolus à les embraser à leur tour, les consumer dans son scintillement. Il cria, voulant attirer son attention sur ce qui se passait dans son dos. Komui esquissa un sourire, un étrange petit sourire extatique qu'il ne comprit pas. Comme au courant d'une chose qu'il ignorait. Son regard un peu trop brillant même, étrangement dans un endroit aussi peu éclairé qu'était ici. Et avec une vivacité de l'air surnaturelle et inhabituelle il pivota vers la lumière, tendant délibérément sa main libre et son regard vers la lumière tandis que de l'autre il encadrait encore sa taille. Et celle-ci s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de sa main comme un animal craintif flairant les doigts d'un humain pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Comme un test. Comme si elle tentait de le juger. Ce qui était anormal au possible. Ce dont il ne comprenait rien. Et dont cet inconnu l'effrayait plus que tout. Mais qui n'effrayait pas Komui,au contraire. Comme si une part de lui comprenait ce qui se passait, se jouait en cet instant. Il lui sourit plus encore et il vit son regard se perdre dans les volutes blanches, avant de s'exclamer doucement d'une voix claire :_

_« Détruis-le. _

_-Mais, ce n'est que de la lumière...Protesta Reever confus._

_Son sourire s'élargit plus encore._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Qu'est ce que vous...S'exclama Reever. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever car la lumière subitement s'élança en l'air en sens inverse. Vers le Noé. Écoutant les ordres de Komui. Noé qui ouvrit des yeux interloqués et balbutia des mots sans sens, cloué sur place par la stupeur :_

_-Sublim..Sublim Illirae...Je croyais qu'il avait disparu...Qu'il n'était qu'une légende... »_

_Et subitement la lumière l'engloutit, l'effaçant aux yeux du monde, illuminant le couloir d'un éclat étincelant au point que l'espace d'un instant le monde se déroba à ses propres yeux. Et qu'il sentit Komui s'affaisser entre ses bras et qu'il résolut pour amortir son poids qui s'effondrait entre ses bras de se rasseoir au sol en le soutenant de ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi ni comment mais.. Ayant étrangement l'impression que tout lui était lié. Depuis le début. Les pensées qui envahissant son esprit et chassaient l'influence du Noé venant de Komui il en était presque certain, la lumière, l'étrange sensation de fraîcheur qui se répandait dans ses veines et chassait la brûlure atroce de sa cheville qui l'enlaçait jusqu'alors, les voix étranges, ce début de conte, la notion même de Sublim Illirae qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui effrayait le Noé... Et qui avait l'air de terroriser le Noé, lui censé ne pas avoir peur d'eux et qui associait tout cela à Komui... Humain par excellence... mais qu'importait le point de l'étrangeté, cela n'avait aucune importance. Pas en cet instant. Il baissa le regard sur lui, promenant son regard sur son teint anormalement pale, sa respiration lente et ses yeux clos. Et cela plus que le reste l'inquiéta. Le Noé ne l'avait pas blessé, ne l'avait pas touché, et pourtant... Ce n'était pas possible...Il devait y avoir autre chose mais quoi...Il l'appela, prononça son nom sans succès. Se pencha et murmura à son oreille les mots qui devaient le réveiller assurément sans obtenir plus qu'un frémissement de son visage. Comme s'il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond que rien ne pouvait briser. Et là, plus que tout cela l'inquiétait. Comme la lumière qui étrangement se faisait plus vive comme se rapprochant d'eux deux. Il releva le regard pour la voir filer vers eux dans tout son bouillonnement de lumière. Comme résolue à les éliminer._

_Il resserra presque inconsciemment sa prise sur Komui, résolu à se faire bouclier vivant si celle-ci lui voulait le moindre mal, peut résolu à la voir le lui il lui adressa un regard de défi alors qu'elle filait vers lui..Et qu'une main se tendit subitement. Une main qui n'était pas la sienne. Il sursauta et inclina le regard vers Komui qui venait de rouvrir ses yeux et qui en voyant son regard, esquissa un faible sourire. Trop faible sourire comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir une fois de plus. Sourire qui ne fit que l'inquiéter plus encore et s'exclamer :_

_« Non, non et non, vous ne vous évanouissez pas, compris ? »_

_Alors qu'au même moment la lumière fondit sur eux, environnant les alentours d'une lumière blanche, effaçant le monde et l'incitant à resserrer son étreinte sur Komui pour le dérober le plus longtemps possible à la lumière fatale. Mais la main de Komui ne se rétracta pas pour autant. Out comme la lumière ne fondit pas sur eux... Et se déposa tranquillement sur la main de Komui prenant subitement la forme d'un minuscule oiseau avec un tintement semblable à du minuscule oiseau qui lui était étrangement familier. Que cette lumière n'aurait jamais du prendre. Mais qu'elle arborait en cet instant. Ni même se poser sur la main de Komui de la sorte. Et lui entre ses bras sourit et s'exclama :_

_« Une mésange... »_

_Reever tressaillit subitement et foudroya la lumière du regard même si ce n'était que de la lumière. Ce n'était pas amusant, mais alors pas du tout de voir cette lumière prendre la forme de ce surnom que l'on lui avait associé...A moins que réalisa t-il horrifié, ce ne soit par sa propre faute que tout ceci se produisait, que c'était à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé que tous ses phénomènes se produisaient, que Komui était en train de subir tout ceci, que tout lui était lié.. Que c'était pour lui que cela s'était déclenché.. Il frissonna terrorisé à ses pensées, un poids venant subitement oppresser son cœur ainsi qu'une sourde angoisse. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il ne méritait pas de faire souffrir Komui de la sorte. Surtout pas pour lui. Tout cela était de sa faute... S'il n'avait pas été possédé..S'il avait été plus fort.. Rien de tout cela ne serait en train d'arriver..._

_Elle s'écoula le long de sa joue. Doucement. Silencieusement. Emplie de ses sentiments. Sa douleur qu'il commençait à peine à ressentir. Et subitement, du bout des doigts il la recueillit faisant tressaillir et incliner le regard vers lui. Perdre son regard dans le sien. Lui qui esquissa un léger sourire un peu triste et murmura doucement :_

_« Ne pleures pas...S'il te plaît... »_

_Mais sa voix fut effacée par le tintement d'un cristal qu'on brise et qui lui fit dévier son regard de Komui pour voir la lumière s'évaporer en lueurs confuses. Et la main de Komui de retomber brusquement. Alors subitement il réalisa horrifié ce que cela signifiait. Et resserra sa prise contre lui et implorant d'une voix désespérée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas qui s'amplifia sans qu'il ne puisse rien en maîtriser :_

_« Non, grand Intendant, non.. Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous ne devez pas.. On a besoin de vous...Je.. Je ne.. Je ne...VOUS ETES PLUS FORT QUE CELA ! BIEN PLUS ! ALORS NE .. NE...BON SANG JE NE VOUS VAUX PAS ! JE N E VOUS VAUX PAS ! ALORS POURQUOI ?_

_« Ne me laissez pas, seul avec ce poids. Je ne vous valais pas, même pas le quart de ce que VOUS, vous valiez...»_

_Les larmes ne luttaient plus contre rien pour cascader sur son s'écoulaient librement comme sa voix hurlait son nom à présent, comme ses gestes tentaient de le réveiller sans parvenir à même entamer son évanouissement. Sans rien pouvoir faire comme à l'accoutumée.. Impuissant, impuissant, impuissant... Comme un chant ironique dont rien ne pouvait le délivrer, rien..._

Mis à part le réveil. Il se redressa haletant, la voix encore rompue à hurler à un souvenir sa douleur au sein de son lit, son lit bien loin de tout ce qui était Congrégation...Et le cœur qui le serrait comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de ce cauchemar qui le hantait depuis maintenant un mois, depuis le début de son.. Il frémit à ce simple mot que même en esprit il avait du mal à prononcer, sa main se crispant contre son cœur sous l'effet de cette douleur qui se réveillait comme il s'éveillait et qui s'attachait à ses pas depuis ces derniers mois...La sensation intense de vide qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Comme si quelqu'un quelque part s'amusait à lui arracher à moitié son cœur et le laissait à moitié rattaché à son corps sans prendre en pitié celui à qui on l'arrachait. L'étrange impression de sonner creux, de se sentir lassé de tout, malgré les dossiers qui devaient certainement l'attendre encore après que Bak l'avait appelé pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'était pas réveillé à cette heure (il était minuit en Australie à ce moment et il ne dormait pas du tout en effet, ce qui lui avait valu un sermon insupportable qui l'avait poussé à raccrocher presque de suite en l'assurant qu'il irait se reposer, ce qu'il avait fait ). L'étrange impression de ne voir qu'un monde vidé de tout sens et intérêt dans lequel les jours se succédaient. En sentant son impuissance dans toute sa splendeur et en se refusant d'appeler à l'aide quiconque. Il ne l'avait pas volé, cette douleur au vu de ce qui s'était passé, de l'homme de rien qu'il était et pour lequel Komui s'était sacrifié...Lui qui ne valait pas même un seul de ses regards... Lui qui était responsable de toutes ses horreurs. Lui qui se voyait de la sorte, pour avoir été si faible, si impuissant.. Là où les autres ne le voyaient pas ainsi. S'obstinaient à tenter de l'approcher avec des regards compatissants et gentils remplis de ce sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas bon sang ! Il crispa le poing contre le cœur, comme résolu à se l'arracher lui-même pour en finir avec cette douleur, oublier le visage des autres et leur faire oublier son visage qui les poussait à être si indulgent avec lui de la sorte.

C'était l'un des avantages d'être ici. Ne plus les voir tenter de percer son masque construit pour se dissimuler, lui sourire gentiment, l'assurer qu'il leur manquait aussi, qu'il se réveillerait certainement un jour avant qu'il ne tentât de leur jouer avec un certain succès la comédie de l'homme qui va bien devant tous et s'effondre seul dans sa chambre, avec ses cauchemars... Leurs regards qui ne comprenaient pas le quart de ce qu'il avait vu et dont il ne parlerait jamais sur l'honneur. Pas pour que Komui ne devienne un cobaye et un monstre de foire en plus en son sommeil prolongé comme disaient les médecins de l'hôpital Sainte Anne selon ce que lui disait Bak, lui, étant tout bonnement incapable de lui rendre visite, de contempler ses traits inertes allongé dans un lit d'hôpital en se sachant cause de tout cela, lui voir porter les couleurs pâles de la mort qu'il n'avait pas, incapable de ne pas être le plus honteux du monde, de paraître lui son bourreau dans son repos même, de ne pas tomber à genoux et rendre tout ce que la vie lui donnait, incapable ne pas prendre ses médicaments qui l'arracherait de ce monde ou alors il fuirait loin, très loin, la culpabilité plus que jamais ancrée en son âme. Et dont le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tenter de rattraper sa faute était de chercher seul, de son côté la moindre piste qui puisse aider Komui et l'aider lui, à mieux comprendre ses phénomènes surnaturels.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant de le vouloir...Si loin d'être insuffisant.. Son seul indice si maigre...Sublim Illirae...Et il n'avait pas de piste mis à part être de légende.. Et les livres de la Congrégation qu'il avait pu consulter avant sa démobilisation partielle ne lui en avait pas même révélé une poussière dessus... Il cherchait sans savoir quoi chercher sans avoir la moindre parcelle d'espoir... Impuissant, comme ce jour, comme toujours, recherche qui ne sait où s'orienter, perdue comme celui qui voudrait l'entreprendre sans pouvoir s'en sortir...Un larme se fraya le chemin le long de sa joue et qu'il essuya vivement. De quel droit pourrait-il pleurer ? Tout était de sa faute, sa faute à lui... Il ramena ses jambes devant et y déposa son front, refusant au ciel de contempler plus encore le spectacle de sa désuétude intérieure une fois de plus, lui qui avait pris de la distance et allait déjà un peu mieux...

« Commandant ! Commandant vous allez bien ? »

Il tressaillit subitement et se redressa brusquement. Cette voix.. Cette voix inquiète.. Il la connaissait bien trop pour ne pas la reconnaître...Mais elle n'aurait pas du être ici.. Oh non, elle aurait du rester là où elle était jusqu'alors, en Angleterre, auprès des autres.. Pas en Australie...Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici.. Elle n'en avait aucune raison... Il était resté auprès d'eux, était devenu son lien avec la Scientifique qu'il contrôlait encore mais de manière plus distanciée et de moins en moins active au fil des mois tendant à s'éteindre comme s'éteignait les dernières traces des ténèbres encore vivantes comme les nids d'akumas, à présent que le Comte était mort...Le travail devenait de moins en moins intense et incompatible avec la vie extérieure. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, l'affaire de quelques mois pour que le monde ne portât plus trace de ténèbres, que Lenalee puisse avoir enfin une vie normale et décente comme les autres et ces mois étaient peu face à toute la souffrance engendrée au fil des siècles et effacée à présent et que le personnel soit autorisé à quitter le commandement de la Congrégation.

Son cas était à part, tout à fait à part, il le savait très bien. Il n'aurait jamais du être en dehors des murs de la Congrégation. Et pourtant il y était. A cause de son état moral, de sa suffocation intérieure comme en parlait Hevla en son sein qu'il avait gagné une semi liberté. Il les avaient d'abord entendus et vus venir compatir à un malheur qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, tenter de le déresponsabiliser sans succès, tenté de lui faire voir une vision optimiste de la chose ou lui avait crée des plaisanteries. Autant d'épines dans sa chair comme si tout était normal et que la vie continuait, qu'il n'était pas responsable quand il savait du plus profond de son âme être pleinement e parfaitement responsable.. Et que le fait de voir nominé Bak en lieu et place de l'Intendant n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire. Le fait de parcourir jours après jours les couloirs, les salles où tant de fois il l'avait vu les parcourir, passer non loin de ses laboratoires privés sans ne pas pouvoir se rappeler avec des pincements atroces au cœur sa culpabilité et cette scène terrible.

Au point qu'il en était arrivé rapidement à entreprendre de longs détours simplement pour ne plus voir cet endroit sachant qu'il perdrait plus de temps et de discrétion sur à quel point tout cela le blessait. Et puis il en avait eu assez que sa douleur se voit, que tous la commentaient avec compassion, essayaient d'être à ses côtés et s'imaginant qu'en ayant l'air normal, tous se désintéresseraient de lui et l'oublierait, enfin, comme il le méritait. Le penserait guéri, même s'il ne le serait pas et qu'il y avait un risque que son masque lui-même devienne sa réalité... Au point qu'il s'était résolu à jouer la comédie, dissimuler son profond malaise derrière son sourire de circonstance et ses dossiers, dissimulant ses douleurs qui l'assaillaient et ses mauvaises nuits, ses cauchemars qui le hantaient, ses malaises qui le prenaient parfois en plein milieu de la journée et qu'il dissimulait en allant se cacher quelque part dès qu'il en sentait le plus petit sentiment de vacuité, invoquant le travail comme fatigue extrême. Au point qu'ils en étaient venus à vouloir le soulager de certains dossiers sans qu'il y consentit, de peur de perdre le meilleur moyen qu'il avait de juguler cette douleur...Et personne n'avait rien vu, mis à part.. Bak. Trop perspicace pour être trompé, trop humain...

Il l'avait senti, et lui l'avait vu dans son regard, celui qu'il posait sur lui. Ses paupières inquiètes, son regard qui tentait de capter le moindre tremblement de ses épaules, lui qui quelques minutes avant était dévasté dans un recoin en secret. Ses mots qui tentaient de l'inciter à lui parler si cela n'allait pas, ses mots à sous entendus, là pour clamer qu'il pouvait tout entendre, qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir seul sans comprendre qu'en parler à des gens qui ne ressentaient pas ce sentiment, ne l'avaient jamais connu ne lui servirait à encore moins à lui, lui qui exultait d'occuper ce poste qu'il avait toujours convoiter et qui ne s'en cachait même pas et qui en même temps regrettait Komui que s'en était presque hypocrite. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, lui moins que les autres encore. Alors il s'était appliqué, à lui plus qu'aux autres à présenter ce masque. Sans même parvenir à le convaincre. Malheureusement. Mais il s'était enfoncé de plus en plus profondément dans les cauchemars, les douleurs qu'il ne contrôlait pas et qui le hantaient de plus en plus, qu'il contrôlait de moins en moins, qui se faisait de plus en plus présents, le hantaient de plus en plus, se pressaient toujours plus nombreux contre son esprit, sa voix ne quittant jamais son esprit venant toujours le crasser du faux espoir qu'il puisse tourner à un couloir et paraître devant lui, qu'il puisse se jeter dans ses bras en le traitant de tous les noms. Mais il était loin, et il le savait à la perfection. Il ne faisait plus un pas en ce lieu sans se rappeler d'un détail à propos de lui.

Parfois les murs se faisaient même oppressants au point qu'il devait fuir, prenait la direction de sa Némésis , repoussant son dégoût initial et fuyait dans les bois, par l'accès que lui avait désigné Komui ce soir même et qu'il avait trouvé, l'endroit par lequel il voulait l'enlever et il s'écroulait dans les bois, là seul et inspirait à plein poumon l'air frais avant que la douleur le saisisse en se l'imaginant parcourant ses bois et en sachant qu'il l'en avait privé, parce qu'il avait été là, tout simplement, en s'imaginant ce qu'aurait été ses moments de fuite commune et dont son impuissance qui le tuait à petit feu était responsable et qui peut être pouvait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, lui si minable, qui mille fois plus que Komui méritait ce coma qui le touchait...Il voulait être aveugle, sourd, muet, pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui réveillait sa douleur en même temps qu'il louait ses sens pour lui rappeler continuellement quel était son sort en avait assez de sourire quand son cœur hurlait. Il ne voulait plus parler, plus respirer. Vivre le fatiguait même dans cet air qu'il inspirait. Ses recherches lui semblaient de plus en plus vaines comme tout le reste. Il avait l'impression de mourir étouffé dans sa souffrance sans avoir le droit d'appeler, en sachant que c'était là la chose qu'il méritait du plus profond de son âme, de suffoquer chaque jour qui passait. Il ne mangeait plus, se laissait doucement couler, en douceur sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. A la moindre remarque le masque se reformait plus dur que jamais pendant trois semaines puis se fissurait.

Puis se reformait. Et le tout sur des travaux qu'il voulait de plus en plus épuisant pour lui, pour soulager les autres soit disant. En réalité pour s'enferrer dans l'oubli du reste de la journée en un élan qui devenait coupable ensuite de vouloir se sortir de cette souffrance infinie. Et puis un jour... Il ne tint plus. Ne put tenir. Il le frappa en plein milieu de la Scientifique en recevant un dossier à archiver écrit de son écriture même adjoint d'un petit mot qui lui était adressé où il lui souhaitait gentiment bon courage avec ce dossier.. Il ne put supporter cette gentillesse alors qu'il avait été si... Si infâme à son égard... la sensation de vide l'envahit plus que jamais, vint oppresser son cœur avec tant de force que s'en était insupportable. Il s'était levé, la main crispée contre son cœur mais faible, sortant de trois nuits blanches et en ayant très peu mangé il s'était tout simplement évanoui avec pou berceuse, les cris inquiets des autres.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie sombre en laquelle dominait des voix, deux voix inquiètes et remplie de culpabilité et d'impuissance, celle d'Hevlaska et de Bak et que sans effort il pouvait encore entendre, même après trois semaines ici. Il se rappelaient de chacun de leurs termes et de leurs intonations proches de légers souffles de vent :

« Si tu le gardes ici, il va mourir. Il meurt chaque jour un peu plus en restant ici, de toute manière. Un de ses quatre, il pourrait tenter même de se suicider... Tu n'as aucune idée de la profondeur de sa peine...

-Et pourquoi il n'en parles pas, hein ?

-Qui aimerait parler de sa douleur à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas la comprendre et qui va tenter de la minimaliser qui n'en saura rien ni n'en comprendra rien ? Qui aimerait se montrer faible dans un tel monde... ?

-Parce que tu la comprends, toi ?

-Oui. Intégralement. Je connais cette sensation, cette impuissance quand les autres se font décimer sous vos yeux pour vous protéger et que vous ne pouvez rien...

-Je la connais aussi tu sais... Mais de là à...

-C'est pire encore, Bak. Tu ne le sais pas, mais quand c'est arrivé il était manipulé par Sheryl.. Et sans Komui il l'aurait soit tué de ses mains, soit il se tuait lui...Il se sent responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé parce qu'il s'il n'avait pas été là, en danger, Komui n'aurait rien eu.. En plus de se sentir minable à un point, comparé à Komui.. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point il tient Komui en estime et se dés apprécie en contrepartie... Il se dit qu'il méritait lui sans cesse d'être dans le coma. Et chaque lieu qu'il parcourt entretient le souvenir de l'homme qu'il a l'impression d'avoir livré au coma quand il ne le méritait pas. C'est cela qui le tue. Il va peut être si cela continue se dire qu'il s'accroche à une vie qu'il ne mérite pas. Il en prend de plus en plus la voie.

-Il.. Il n'est pas suicidaire...

-Il ne l'était pas. Nuance.

-Mais comment...

- Sortir, quitter ce lieu tant imprégné de sa présence. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'est pas connu Komui et qui puisse comprendre sa douleur, qui l'est déjà éprouvé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas si minable qu'il le pense ni responsable, ni si impuissant. Ça prendra du temps, du repliement sur lui-même, un oubli de fierté, aussi probablement, mais ça viendra.

-Il se détruisait ! Il se détruisait ! Jamais il ne se laissera aller à être sauvé...

-Ce serait vrai s'il n'y avait pas les dossiers. S'il ne fuyait pas tes labos et ses murs de temps en temps, comme tu sais qu'il le fait. S'il voulait se détruire, de une, il se serait tué, de deux, il ne cherchait pas les moyens de se ménager comme il le fait. C'est des actes de fuite, Bak. Oubli dans le travail, effacement du cadre de vie, effacement du drame. Il cherche à se sauver, à modérer la douleur. D'une certaine manière, et il ne se l'avouera jamais de vive voix et se hérisserait à entendre ses mots s'il était réveillé, ce qu'il cherche, c'est à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il n'est pas responsable, qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais de nous, de nous cela ne pourrait que le blesser. Parce que nous le connaissons, nous connaissons Komui, nous serons tentés de bien le juger quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qu'il cherche, c'est quelqu'un qui puisse émettre de manière objective un avis, quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de Komui, rien qui puisse le lui rappeler ni rien de lui. Ce qu'il cherche, c'est bien plus la possibilité d'être damné que la sûreté qu'il a ici d'être non responsable. De nous, cela n'a pas de valeur. Nous l'apprécions, nous apprécions Komui, nous connaissons leurs valeurs respectives. Ils trouveront toujours grâces à nos yeux. Il n'a pas besoin d'affection, de soutien compatissant. Pas de pitié. Il a de toute manière l'impression de ne pas le mériter du tout et a tendance à la fuir même en se faisant oublier. Il a besoin que quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tout de sa vie, ne sait pas tout d'eux puisse avoir le choix entre le rejeter ou l'accepter et l'accepte tel quel.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors, tu sais, il risque de se braquer au début en entendant ce genre de choses, même de cette personne puisque forcément un lien se sera établi entre eux deux pour qu'il en parle délibérément...

-Oui, ça arrivera. C'est évident. Mais là, il ne pourra pas le rejeter. Pas le repousser comme les autres. Ou du moins il aura des difficultés. Parce que tout comme les autres, il l'aura accepté alors que leurs relations seront toujours moins profondes que les nôtres, ceci étant donc la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder et douter le vase sur sa culpabilité. Et parce qu'il voulait entendre ses mots, les entendre de sa voix qu'il voit objective. Mais il faudra aussi pour cela qu'il se laisse approcher, et cela, en l'état...

-Et dire que je ne peux rien, rien du tout... Ça me tue, cette impuissance...

-Si tu peux quelque chose, Bak.

-QUOI ? DIS LE MOI !

-Négocies en son nom une démobilisation partielle, Bak. Qu'il soit libre d'errer, de ne plus voir ses murs qui le torturent. Sans cela tu le condamne au silence et à la douleur.

-Et s'il faisait une bêtise, hein ? Tu disais qu'il n'était pas loin de...

-Parce que les murs lui rappellent sans cesse cela. Et il ne le fera pas, ailleurs, le passé n'y ayant pas le même poids. Pas encore du moins.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Komui l'a empêche de se suicider sous l'égide de Sheryl et qu'il aurait encore pour le moment l'impression que ce serait trahir son sacrifice. Tant qu'il aura cette impression, il ne pourra pas l'envisager, elle l'arrêtera toujours, même si elle le tente. Et elle le tentera, sois en sûr. Ici, c'est plus délicat, ça se saurait et il ne veut pas blesser les autres, au grand jamais. Alors il se détruit doucement et pour être en paix simule. Éveillé, la première chose qu'il va faire est se ruer vers ses dossiers, balayer nos inquiétudes d'une geste de la main et tracer dans sa tu le sais comme moi-même je le sais.

-Oui.. »

Son soupir même après trois semaines continuait de le blesser au vu de la douleur qu'il exprimait comme il se souvenait encore de ses larmes qui silencieuses s'étaient élancées en ses joues de sentir sa peine mise à nue de la sorte, comprise dans toute son entièreté sans qu'il n'en ai eu à parler à la Cassandre de cet endroit, mêlée de honte de voir étendue en ses mots sa douleur, culpabilité en voyant que même eux n'étaient pas dupes en voyant qu'il tentait de fuir lâchement la douleur amplement méritée et d'incompréhension de ce qu'elle annonçait. Comme si vraiment, c'était ce qu'il voudrait un jour... Il n'y avait pas cru, dès ce moment et n'y croyait d'ailleurs toujours pas. C'était une chose vaine, tout cela. Un espoir imbécile même s'il était vrai que le sacrifice de Komui l'empêchait de fuir la douleur définitivement, que personne ici car trop impliqué ne pouvait le comprendre... Et il avait pleuré là en silence dans son lit dans le silence qui s'était installé, la main crispée contre son cœur, doucement. Sans jamais les déranger, eux muets comme se doutant qu'il était reveillé. La suite, il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu. Tout ce qu'il avait connu c'était le regard déterminé que Bak avait déposé sur lui ainsi que le serment qu'il ferai tout pour l'aider à fuir cet endroit à la condition qu'il prit soin de lui, qu'il fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans discuter. Il avait accepté. Par lâcheté de cette douleur de souvenir. Et il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et avait rejoint sa maison. Et sa douleur changée de forme. Ce n'était plus les souvenirs qui le hantaient, mais bien tout ce qu'il manquait par sa faute... Les cauchemars perdus en intensité comme les douleurs. Mais il était bien loin d'être guéri. Le serait-il même un jour ? Et personne, non personne ne pouvait savoir où il était précisément.. Pas même Johnny... Alors que faisait-il ici ? Il se redressa en son lit au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le visage du scientifique inquiet au possible, visage qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trois semaines au moins. Va savoir pourquoi. Tout comme sa présence. Qu'il aurait préféré plus polie. D'autant que son intrusion ici, et dans sa charme n'était pas une bonne chose, le meilleur moyen pour qu'il comprenne sa douleur et tenta de l'apaiser comme les autres avant, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Et il n'allait certainement se priver de le dire. Peut être qu'en étant cassant, il s'en irait plus vite encore...

« La politesse, Johnny, ça existe vous savez... »

Il tressaillit subitement en remarquant qu'il était éveillé dans son lit à le contempler. Comme si ce n'était pas normal, qu'il n'était pas chez lui...Qu'il n'était pas un intrus dont il n'avait pas besoin... Et auquel il allait faire ressentir qu'il était intrus...D'autant qu'il n'aimait pas que Johnny le regarda fixement de la sorte, immobile à scruter son visage, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi... Il resserra le drap contre lui et s'exclama d'une voix sèche :

« On ne vous a pas appris à ne pas fixer les gens de la sorte ? »

Peut être qu'avec cela, il cesserait au moins de le fixer de la sorte... Qu'il quitterait la pièce, enfin.. Et avec un peu de chance il ne l'aurait pas entendu hurler dans son rêve comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve... Alors dans ses conditions, il n'avait peut être pas à être aussi agressif avec lui, s'il n'avait rien entendu. Un éclat de culpabilité vint embraser son cœur en songeant qu'il avait peut être tort de faire cela... Au moment même où Johnny se fendit d'un petit sourire contrit et s'exclama :

« C'est vrai j'aurais du y penser...C'est juste que vous entendre hurler de la sorte m'a inquiété...J'en suis extrêmement désolé... » 

En fait, il avait tout à fait le droit d'être sec avec lui, réalisa t-il, se sentant pâlir alors qu'il se reculait dans son lit, son regard gêné ne pouvant plus supporter le sien à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'entendre et comprendre à son tour. Mais certes il avait le droit, mais au fond en avait-il vraiment envie, d'être mauvais avec un homme qui était la gentillesse même tout comme il n'avait pas envie de simuler en plus d'avoir l'impression que cela ne servirait qu'à l'agacer... ? Avant qu'il ne songea qu'il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer tout simplement. Et doucement, il se recoucha de manière à lui tourner le dos, résolu à l'oublier, lui comme les autres, oublier un peu ce cauchemar qui n'en était pas un et qui reviendrait le hanter quand il aurait les yeux fermés. Quelques instants avant que la culpabilité ne vienne embraser son cœur à nouveau. Son cœur encore un peu serré, mais étrangement moins, comme si la présence d'autrui.. l'apaisait. Illusion. Non, c'était simplement la retenue pour ne pas se montrer faible même si c'était surtout pour ne ne pas le blesser, amener chez lui un intense sentiment de pitié dont il n'avait pas besoin oh non...Il avait froid, là, et rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Mis à part le sourire de Komui. Car il était seul, désespérément seul, que ce monde ne pouvait l'aider, ne devait pas l'aider au vu de son crime. C'est alors qu'il sentit un léger tressaillement parcourir son lit. Comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis. Assurément Johnny. Il se figea mais ne tourna pas son regard vers lui. Il se devait de l'ignorer. Et il se résignerait même moment son cœur le pinça, doucement mais bien là pour il ne savait quelle raison.. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement, sa main se crispant contre son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'exhaler en l'air et se révéler...

Et puis subitement le lit tressaillit une fois de plus. Pas de gestes envers lui, pas de mots, rien qu'un silence. Surpris, il se redressa dans le lit. Pour se trouver seul dans la pièce. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il eut un soupir soulagé. Au moins, l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait n'aurait pas à être témoin de sa douleur, n'aurait pas à souffrir pour lui qui ne le méritait pas, n'aurait pas ses mots vains qui ne feraient que le blesser.. Mais pourtant...Pourtant... Il avait l'étrange impression que ne pas être seul... Il secoua la tête agacé contre lui-même. De quel droit se laisserait-il apaiser par la présence d'autrui ? Il ne la méritait et personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il repoussa rageur ses couvertures, se leva, l'envie de se reposer éclipsée et s'empara des documents abandonnés la veille auprès de son lit, gagnant la pièce d'à côté reliée à sa chambre. Il avait encore du travail après tout et celui-ci ne se ferait pas seul. Ce travail dont il avait privé Komui tout comma la liberté.. Il lui devait au moins de travailler un peu pour cette liberté si chèrement acquise.

Il ne vit pas Johnny échoué contre la porte de sa chambre, la main contre sa bouche horrifié de la douleur qu'il exhalait, des ténèbres qui le peuplait et qu'ici il laissait errer librement protéger par le silence des murs. Il n'avait pas senti à quel point elles le tenaient à cette époque, n'avait jamais entendu sa voix aussi douloureuse, jamais entendu ses cris, jamais vu sa main se crisper de la sorte contre son cœur en hurlant de cette façon, jamais vu si abattu.. Et cela le faisait frémir, en lui-même, le terrorisait, lui qui l'avait toujours vu fort... Le révoltait contre son monde injuste de lui infliger cela, contre lui-même pour ne rien avoir vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que Bak ait du l'évacuer. Il avait voulu le voir, comprendre sa démobilisation partielle, si inexpliquée.. Il avait imaginé que c'était le manque du pays, une volonté d'autre air..Il n'avait juste pas imaginé.. Cela, cette peine douloureuse et silencieuse... Et que pouvait-il contre elle quand tout clamait qu'il ne lui ferait que du mal ? Il doutait même de pouvoir quoi que ce soit contre elles, de ne pas avoir les mots, de simplement l'embarrasser par son existence à ses côtés... Il ne savait pas, ne savait pas pourquoi Bak l'avait laissé venir aussi facilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé voir cela.. Ne comprenait pas, lui en voulait même de lui montrer sa douleur et lui révéler sa propre impuissance à la détruire par la même occasion. Les larmes se ruèrent en son regard sans crier gare. Mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il voulait savoir, crier contre cet homme pour lui infliger de tels tourments. Le laisser lui, seul ici bas, ignoré de tous.

« Johnny ? »

La voix dans son casque résonna subitement, ne se trompa pas un instant sur son identité. La voix de Bak. Et il ne retint plus sa souffrance au risque d'être entendu de Reever à côté.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS M AVEZ LAISSE VOIR...

Sa voix se brisa. Il ne put achever. Ses larmes l'emportèrent dans un torrent de souffrance et d'horreur qui voulait l'emporter au loin et qui le faillit quand..  
-J'avais l'espoir que vous pouviez l'aider.

-AH OUI ET COMMENT ? IL EST EFFONDRE ET TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX DIRE OU FAIRE EST VAIN ! JE VAIS LE BLESSER, JE LE BLESSE DEJA PAR MA SIMPLE PRESENCE ICI ! JE NE VEUX PAS... JE NE VEUX PAS ALIMENTER SA SOUFFRANCE... JE VEUX L AIDER, JE VEUX SINCÈREMENT L AIDER MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT...Trouva-il la force d'hurler entre deux sanglots qui l'agitaient, à la fois en colère contre cet homme qui surestimait ses forces, le croyait capable de s'imposer là où il savait qu'il le torturait par sa simple présence, et en proie au plus intense désespoir en se sachant impuissant et source de souffrance comme l'on voulait qu'il soit. Mais Bak ne se laissa pas atteindre par cette voix et s'exclama, sa voix simplement adoucie :

-Alors ne parlez pas, ne dites rien, ne faites rien.

-QUE VOULEZ VOUS DIRE ? s'exclama t-il décontenancé dans sa douleur. Et la communication se coupa subitement. Alors qu'au même moment, de l'air se fit sentir dans son dos, que disparut dans son dos l'appui béni. Et qu'il comprit en un instant ce qui se passait. Et qu'il tourna un visage catastrophé vers Reever. Et s'exclama paniqué à l'idée de le blesser par sa présence, ses yeux attachés aux siens à la recherche de la moindre douleur :

-JE SUIS DESOLE, JE SUIS SI DESOLE, JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOUS GENER, JE...

Mais son regard ne se para pas le moins du monde d'agacement. Au contraire. Il s'agenouilla doucement à sa hauteur, révélant tenir dans sa main un mouchoir et doucement il le lui tendit un peu maladroitement, comme in habitué et se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise en murmurant doucement, révélant ses yeux peuplé surtout d'inquiétude à son égard :

-Ce qui me gêne, surtout, c'est votre douleur... Je n'aime vraiment pas cela, voir souffrir les autres...Et certainement pas par ma faute...

Surpris, il prit le mouchoir et le contempla, silencieux, interdit, les larmes figées en son regard. Alors que lui se passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'air gêné et coupable d'avoir montré que sa peine ne le laissait pas indifférent comme il aurait du le faire s'il voulait qu'il parte rapidement :

-Pas un mot quand vous reviendrez. A personne. Pas besoin de voir des gens venir ici se lamenter, me prendre en pitié, essayer de me comprendre là où ils ne le peuvent pas. Compris ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Mais pourtant.. Revenir.. Pourrait-il en être capable sans s'inquiéter, en étant serein en le sachant au loin dans cet état ? Non, et il le savait très bien. Mais rester ne ferait que le blesser, lui... Si seulement il avait un quelconque intérêt, un quelconque moyen pour l'aider...

« N'empêche, quel gâchis de profiter d'un congé pour venir me voir, moi...

Surpris, il reporta son regard sur lui, pour le voir s'être redressé et son regard le fuyant, sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés encore, lui qui s'était visiblement endormi sans pendre la peine de se déshabiller et dont les vêtements froissés en témoignait. Ne pouvant pas comprendre qu'il puisse tenir à lui, ne puisse le supporter de voir souffrir la mort comme il le faisait. Et il s'exclama sans réfléchir :

-J'avais besoin de savoir.

-Et bien maintenant vous savez s'exclama sèchement Reever subitement alors qu'il réalisait subitement où avait été son erreur. Le voir comme sujet de curiosité, l'avoir obligé à révéler sa douleur là où il voulait la cacher. Aussi s'exclama t-il :

-Je suis désolé, Commandant, je ne voulais pas vous blesser...

Il tressaillit subitement comme non habitué à des excuses et s'exclama dans un souffle avant de se taire subitement comme regrettant sa subite gentillesse :

-Pas grave... »

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua. Son maintien un peu trop raide sur le qui-vive. Qu'il remarqua 'enfin la maladresse qu'il avait à s'exprimer face à lui. Dans ses gestes malhabiles avec la peur de mal agir, son regard un peu hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir.. Comme s'il perdait l'habitude de voir des personnes réelles...Qu'il était véritablement coupé du monde. Alors il comprit subitement pourquoi Bak l'avait envoyé ici. Ce qu'il pouvait faire sans parler ni agir. Être là. Chasser l'impression qu'il était seul au monde, veiller sur lui, même à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'ouvrir assez pour laisser sortir sa peine. C'était rien, être là, mais bien suffisant. Peut être cela pourrait-il assez l'aider. Mais il avait de grandes chances de le rejeter... Et il ne s'imposerait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Aussi s'exclama t-il avec un petit peu de gêne :

« Est-ce que cela vous gênerait.. Si je restais ici ?

Il le vit sursauter subitement. Et le silence lui répondit. Ce qui au fond ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'en doutait. Il soupira et s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas grave vous...  
- Peut être pas. » Le coupa Reever subitement lui tournant le dos et parlant vivement avant de s'enfuir subitement Le laissant interdit et muet. Avant qu'il ne sourit et comprenne. Le premier pas de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il voulait guérir tout doucement. Qui ne pouvait pas admettre sans culpabiliser qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance s'il n'en disait rien. Oh non... il avait compris bien au delà de tout. Et c'était peut être ce qui faisait sa force, son humanité...

OoO

Elle sourit à l'homme face à elle. Homme qui lui rendit un sourire rayonnant en faisant tournoyer sa blouse immaculée. Bien sûr, il n'était qu'une illusion. Mais se savoir admirée avait toujours quelque chose de plaisant. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son bras saisi lourdement avant que sa voix ne s'exclama agacé au plus haut point à l'intention de l'illusion :

« J'apprécierais fortement que vous ne la regardiez pas ainsi »

Avant qu'il ne l'entraîna rapidement plus loin sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, loin de l'illusion, gagnant un bureau dont il ferma la porte derrière elle pour les isoler un tempe savant qu'il ne s'exclama, ne retenant plus son agacement :

« Road.. Tu pourrais éviter de te laisser draguer par des.. illusions en plus ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé à sa réaction. En fait, c'était d'abord et surtout pour le faire enrager qu'elle faisait ceci. Pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, oh non, c'était juste qu'il agissait en oncle protecteur...Et qu'il lui rappelait dans ses moments Sheryl...Son père que le Sublim Illirae avait tué là où elle, avait survécu...Sa main se crispa au niveau de son cœur en un mouvement compulsif sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle ressentait malgré tout. Avant qu'elle ne se morigéna. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas cela qui vengerait son prince ni son père, ni ses frères et sœurs... Et au regard inquiet qu'il lui adressait, pas une bonne idée. Elle ne devait pas flancher... Pas elle... Elle était celle sans qui leur plan échouerait si elle se laissait aller.. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.. Elle devait être forte.. Et taquiner en était le meilleur moyen de montrer sa force habituelle... En plus d'être amusant.. Elle sourit et s'exclama doucement :

« Mais c'est tellement amusant de t'agacer Tyki... »

Tyki eut un soupir agacé en levant les yeux au ciel changé en ce moment en plafond. Lui aussi une illusion. Comme tous ce qui les entourait. Y compris eux même. Elle se dissimulant sous l'apparence d'une infirmière blonde aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux verts, lui sous l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux roux, à la peau d'une pâleur innommable et aux yeux bleus, une plaisanterie qu'elle avait crée dès le début en espérant que Tyki remarquerait et commenterait agacé ce changement d'apparence peu avantageux. Ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé, tant il avait l'air de se moquer de son apparence. Dommage. Enfin, ils avaient déjà de fort bonnes raisons d'être amusés.. Surtout aux perspectives qui se dessinaient.. Elle eut un sourire alors que Tyki s'exclamait agacé :

« Road, est ce qu'on va encore jouer la comédie longtemps ?

-Pourtant te voir en médecin te va bien.. Remarqua t-elle amusée.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son agacement alors qu'il reportait son regard vers elle et s'exclamait :

-Tu crois que cela m'amuse de devoir jouer les toubibs ? A cause de tes bêtises, je ne peux même pas aller pêcher tranquille...

-Un peu de savoir vivre que diable.. Rit-elle, revigorée par l'agacement qu'elle aimait créer chez lui et qui chassait ses sombres pensées..

-Parle pas comme Sheryl.. Grommela t-il en se détournant d'elle. Cela aurait pu la blesser. Mais cela ne fit que l'amuser avant qu'elle ne rétorqua :

-Il m'a dit que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je devais poursuivre ton éducation...

-Pitié pas cela Gémit-il sous les rires à peine retenus de Road, alors qu'un léger pincement au cœur revenait la hanter. L'évocation de Sheryl ne pouvait la laisser indifférente ni insensible longtemps et certainement Tyki le sentait comme elle le comprit lorsque maladroitement il vint presser son épaule tout en grommelant d'un air détaché révélant son peu d'aise avec ce genre de chose mais qui la fit sourire devant ce soutien maladroit:

-Qu'on arrête cette comédie, pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle hocha la tête, bonne princesse. De toute manière, tout ceci fatiguait ses dons et dieu savait combien elle en avait besoin, eux dont la mort du Prince Millénaire en avait été considérablement réduits. Elle ferma les yeux doucement et rappela l'illusion d'hôpital crée. Presque aussitôt un vent vient l'enlacer, agiter ses vêtements, effacer l'illusion de la femme adulte qu'elle créait comme elle sentait de nouveau son corps d'enfant renaître sous la surface et détruire à néant ces illusions qu'elle créait chaque jour. Sous ses pieds, le carrelage se déroba pour redevenir l'herbe tendre qu'il avait toujours été. L'air quitta son odeur froide et stérile et se para de ses lourdes mélopées langoureuses que les lys immaculés faisaient régner ici sous ce ciel Australien. Et presque aussitôt dans sa demie inconscience elle sentit les mains de Tyki plaquer contre sa bouche un chiffon. Cet air était dangereux, profond, même pour eux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'en être sa victime. Elle esquissa un sourire et murmura un merci et sentit en retour son épaule pressée affectueusement. Puis elle laissa ses yeux embraser la vérité à nouveau. Il lui apparut de nouveau en son entièreté, offrant ses longues tiges sur lesquels s'étendaient ses blancs lys aux senteurs suaves dangereuses, partout aux alentours jusqu'au soleil couchant, nuées de vert tressés de perles blanches, au loin là bas qui offrait ses rayons aux Noé... Tout comme lui apparut le Noé aux cheveux immaculé qui maintenant s'approchait d'eux et auquel elle offrit un immense sourire.. Et son plus beau commentaire sarcastique et affectueux comme elle avait le secret :

« Alors Wisely, on farniente ?

Et les yeux de Wisely de rougeoyer un instant sous le soleil le parant de halos d'ange qu'il n'était pas, échos aussi d'un profond agacement qui la fit sourire ravie de voir que lui non plus ne pouvait rester interdit et muet face à ses commentaires. Comme lui confirma sa voix qui s'exclama :

-Essaye donc de maintenir endormi quelqu'un qui ne veut qu'une chose, se réveiller, et on reparlera de farniente... »

Elle sourit. Elle se doutait au fond de combien était difficile sa tâche. Combien cela lui demandait d'efforts. Encore bien plus qu'elle ou que Tyki. Mais l'agacer sur ce qui se passait était et restait ce qui l'amusait le plus. Elle aurait eu tort de s'en priver. Et avec un hochement d'épaules nonchalant elle s'exclama de sa démarche sautillante d'enfant refusant de grandir :

« Oh cela ne doit pas être si difficile que cela... »

L'espace d'un instant elle eut l'espoir qu'il s'outrerait, s'amuserait à la poursuivre dans le champ. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il la regarda doucement, simplement. Lisant probablement en elle sa volonté de s'amuser pour paraître forte. Elle eut un soupir agacé devant cette faiblesse visible. Et foudroya du regard l'homme allongé dans le champ, livré aux senteurs pensantes des fleurs, lui pour qui elle s'ingéniait à déployer des trésors pervers de mensonge. La source de tout ses problèmes... Et de ces espoirs... Paradoxalement.. Elle esquissa un lent sourire cruel, détaillant du regard les cheveux mi long noirs de l'homme, sa veste immaculée, son teint pale, ses yeux fermés d'homme enfermé dans l'inconscience.. Et ses lunettes qui encadraient son regard ainsi que son béret immaculé, qui tous ensemble s'endormaient profondément dans un champs immaculé qui aux yeux du monde n'était qu'un hôpital, tâches de blanc et de noir parmi d'autres perles de blanc et dont les perles étaient l'oreiller et le lit à la fois...

Le Sublim Illirae.. Elle avait senti ses effets même au loin.. Et trouver celui qui en payait le prix n'avait pas été difficile... Encore moins créer cette mascarade d'hôpital supposé abriter le coma inexpliqué de Komui Lee...Si pour ce monde, ce mot avait perdu du sens, pour elle, il en avait gardé toute sa puissance.. Elle en connaissait les forces et les faiblesses...Elle savait comment en user... Elle savait exactement de quoi ce pouvoir redoutable allait être l'artisan... Son plan doucement se dessinait dans l'ombre sans que personne sut ce qui se préparait...Ne pouvait se douter...Ni admirer autant qu'elle le paradoxe des choses. Cet homme qui avait tant tenté de sauver ce monde allait à présent être l'artisan de sa perte.. Elle allait y veiller. Et avait déjà hâte de le voir ravager, sans en rien savoir ce monde, le détruire par ce terrible don qu'ils allaient exacerber jusqu'à son paroxysme. Ils avaient 9 mois. C'était largement suffisant. Et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Elle éclata d'un rire cruel très vite rejointe par Tyki et Wisely tout deux rageurs contre l'homme de rien qui révélait au dernier moment un don si crucial qui avait tué leur frère. Oh oui, tout cela promettait d'être intéressant, terriblement intéressant...

OoO

Elle les regarda au loin, elle dont le vent agitait les cheveux blonds détachés, entendit leurs rires à glacer le sang. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient, savait ce qu'ils feraient. Mais elle, savait comment arrêter le processus. Ce serait difficile, mais elle y parviendrait, elle se le promit. Et était déterminée à les empêcher de parvenir à leur but. Pas cette fois. Elle serra doucement le poing, offrant son regard qui ne faillirait pas au ciel. Qui en retour éclaira son visage. Comme en soutien. Elle sourit doucement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis ferma les yeux, cherchant une fois de plus ce signe, ce signe qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps sans jamais y parvenir tant il était atténué la plupart du temps. Et c'est alors qu'elle le perçut. Une légère perturbation dans l'air. Il existait bel et bien. Il suffisait maintenant de le trouver exactement. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait neuf mois après tout pour le trouver. Et avait bien l'intention de le faire. Qu'importait le prix.

**Et bien voilà cette fic et son premier chapitre mené à terme ^^ Enfin, dis donc ^^ Elle fait de nouveau beaucoup de pages mais bon ^^ Vous avez donc compris, Komui n'est pas disparu mais retenu dans l'inconscience.. Pourquoi ? Ha ha... Et Reevy souffre en lui-même... les noés complotent de détruire le monde avec le Sublim Illirae... Et une blonde est déterminée à les en empêcher à partir d'un signe... Ca semble tout de même mal engagée, elle contre trois Noés.. Vous verrez que non, en fait XD **

**Silent dolls.. Ils sont tous des poupées.. Komui celle des Noés, Reever celle de Sheryl et nos deux héros celles de Malcolm et l'autre du Sublim Illirae, Johnny de Bak...Et ne parlent pas de ce qu'ils ressentent au fond... Brefouille...**

**C'est une fic que j'ai bien aimé écrire et qui j'espère vous aura plu en particulier les scène de possession, la scène de retrouvailles Johnny Reever voulue subtile et les moments avec Komui avec un peu d'humour mais pas trop u vu des circonstances ^^ Et pour une fois, Johnny aura de l'importance un peu dans ma fic ^^ j'ai toujours un perso dans mes fics auquel d'habitude je n'accorde aucune ou peu importance et bien là, c'est Johnny ^^ J'espère que j'ai réussi à transmettre toutes les émotions que je voulais faire passer et que le début ne fait pas trop épique ^^ Vous m'en direz si c'est mauvais ou pas ^^ Si c'est le cas, je l'ôterais ^^**

**A quoi vous attendre pour la suite ?**

**L'entrée en scène d'un autre perso, une visite de Bak à l'hopital et le retour de ma blondinette... Voilà voilà ^^**

**Bonne soirée et review ?**


End file.
